NIchiki's Celestial Armoire
by NIchiki
Summary: A mishmash of one-shots all featuring various pairings with Lucy. Contains yummy lemony filling and possibly nutty goodness.
1. Introduction

NIchiki's Celestial Armoire

* * *

><p>Hello all you lovely people out there! This is going to be a conglomeration of one-shots ranging probably from T-M, but there are going to be lemons have no doubt about that.<p>

All pairings will have Lucy in them, so if that doesn't float your boat then look elsewhere.

There will be various pairings as most of these will come from my very warped mind, with a little help from my friends.

And some of these will be the stories I've written for friends, or they could just be random things that have popped into my head, who knows at this point.

Anyways enjoy and shoot me a pm if ya'll have any questions.

And if you ask really, really nice, and if I'm in a good mood I might just heed requests. ;p (no promises though lol)

Reviews are always welcomed.

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	2. Stuck on You

Stuck on You

Rating M

AN: A NaLu one-shot for my lovely friend NaLu-4tw featuring her favorite pairing.

Thanks for all the help and suggestions!

*Hugs for you girl*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail, Dang it!<p>

_'Novel'_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><em>'She stood there atop the cliff overlooking the ocean, the setting sun outlining her form, the breeze softly billowing her blond hair...'<em>

"Hey Luce, you got any pizza?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, there's some left over in the fridge. Help yourself." Lucy mumbled, going back to her novel.

_'The surroundings were captivating, but not for her. Her attention was focused inward, paying no mind to what was going on around her. No, she was in her own little worl...'_

"OI, LUCE!" Natsu bellowed over the blaring of the fire alarm. "WHERE'S YOUR FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!" She could see his form moving about the kitchen frantically.

"Upper right cabinet!" She shouted back. 'Honestly, who starts a fire warming up pizza in a microwave?'

_'No, she was in her own world, absorbed in her thoughts. She didn't see the brilliance of the myriad of colors painting the horizon, nor the way the colors seemed to dance along her curves. But someone else certainly did, someone who couldn't seem to take a breath as the beauty of the ethereal being before him stole the very air from his lun...'_

CRASH!... "SHIT!"

Lucy sat back and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Now what the hell did you break, Natsu?"

"Ehehe, nothing important. By the way, you got any glue?"

She rummaged around in a side drawer of her desk and tossed it behind her knowing he would catch it.

"Here, go nuts."

In retrospect it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to someone prone to accidents, especially when you give them something like glue, but she was beyond caring at the moment. Besides she was secretly hoping he would spill enough of it on himself and maybe he would congeal into a lumpy ball and stop bothering her for a while.

_'Looking at her as he approached he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed such a devastating creature before. Was he truly blind to overlook such a gem? To not only see her outside but also the inner beauty that seemed to radiate from within? He could honestly answer yes, yes he was and he could kick himself for taking so long to approach her. But now he'd found the nerve to tell her just how he felt about h...'._

"Hey Luce, I don't suppose you got any..."

"Dammit Natsu, can't you see I am trying to do something here?!" She shouted as she jumped up and advanced towards him menacingly. He backed up in fear, his eyes wide as she got closer to him, seeing her hands raise up to shove him back, he tried to warn her.

"No wait Luce...don't touch..."

Not listening she shoved his chest hard and he fell back onto the couch...

"ACK!"

"Me..." He finished lamely.

And found herself sprawled out on top of him.

"Natsu? What the..? Why can't I take my hands off your che..." She stopped struggling long enough for her brain to work again and hung her head in defeat.

"You spilled all the glue on yourself, didn't you?"

"Erm...you gonna be mad if I say yes?"

"I should be, but I just can't rouse enough energy to yell at you right now. Especially since I pretty much caused this." She tried once again to peel her hands off his chest only for him to yelp and her to cringe.

Lucy frowned, her brow scrunched.

"Ok, I know glue is pretty strong, but it isn't this strong, what the hell did you do, Natsu?"

"Hey hey, I just used the bottle you threw at me nothing more," He pouted, wriggling underneath her trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Hey Luce? Can ya move your knee it's kind of crushing my.."

"Shut up and help me here! Where's the bottle?"

"No need to yell." He craned his neck and looked around before spotting it near the doorway to the kitchen. "It's over there."

Lucy sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes as she turned as much as she could to spot the bottle.

"Ok," Her head turned back to look down at him and back again as she shifted over him.

"Ok, I think if we are careful we can make it over there and not pick up anything else in the process."

"Like what?"

"Ohhh I don't know..like for instance anything sharp, like those pieces of my vase you broke earlier you idiot!"

He winced and drew back as much as he could. "Hey I didn't mean to, and I was going to fix it you know!"

She grit her teeth to prevent grinding them together, or possibly biting him in retribution, there were more important things to focus on. And she could not afford to be distracted, not even by the unintentional grinding his hips seemed to be doing against hers.

"Stop moving!" She barked out, her face going red and flushed as her breathing sped up from embarrassment and anger.

'God, I hope he doesn't notice our position. If I am lucky he will just keep on being the dense doofus he always is if I don't bring attention to it.'

"Sorry," he mumbled. "So, how are we going to get over there then?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed she nodded to herself and explained her plan.

"Alright, I know this isn't the greatest plan, but I can't think of anything else at this point so we'll have to do it my way. If we are careful we can get on the floor and possibly roll over there."

"Why don't we just try to walk over there?"

She glared at him pointedly. "Yeah, like we can afford to have you walking backwards without falling over and pulling me down with you, not to mention you'd probably smash the thing to pieces."

"Well, what if you went backwards then? Oh no wait, you'd end up flat on your back just like me, wouldn't you?" He snapped back.

"Oh, just shut up and slide onto the floor!"

"Fine. I don't see why I gotta...always getting the butt end..." He grumbled as he slid off tentatively and she followed him with a slight oof.

"Now what, genius?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him promising pain when they finally got separated, but right now she had to get to that bottle, pain came later.

Her eyes zeroed in on the bottle.

"Now, we roll."

His hands came up to her hips and she tilted sideways pulling him with her, until she was flat on her back and one step closer to the bottle. Unfortunately he'd managed to get himself in between her legs and as his lower body collided with hers it sent a jolt between the both of them and a gasp. Determined to ignore the tingling sensation of their bodies rubbing against one another she motioned for him to keep going. Over, under, over, under. It felt like an eternity before they got near..she didn't recall her apartment being this huge before. By the time they managed to get next to it they were both breathless, sweaty and not to mention frustrated. Mavis, was she frustrated.

Scooting closer on her back she motioned with her head to the bottle.

"Ok Natsu, grab the bottle and bring it closer so I can read it."

Natsu shifted on top her inadvertently rubbing against her FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME THAT NIGHT...and tried to reach over to grab the bottle but stopped and stared at his hands still on her hips in confusion.

"Natsu? What are you waiting for? Grab the stupid thing so I can figure out how to get us unstuck!"

"I'm trying to! But I can't let go of your hips!" He whined.

She let her head fall back against the carpet with a muted thud and closed her eyes, trying to not moan as his every motion seemed to flood more and more warmth into the pit of her stomach. She would do this..she could get through this. Just read the instructions and they would be unstuck in no time and forget this day ever happened.

"Natsu...Natsu...Nat...STOP MOVING DAMMIT!?" Her voice came out a lot more huskier than it normally would and it stilled his movements enough to focus back onto her.

'Shit..he can't smell my...oh geez..distract distract!'

"Here, let me just scoot over and maybe if I tilt my head a bit I can read the bottle."

Natsu nodded in affirmation, but his eyes were still trained on her features as they scooted over a few more inches. She craned her neck and scanned the small writing on the bottle, murmuring as she read the fine print.

"Handle with extreme care...not for children's use, that much we know." She ignored his snort and read on.

"Use gloves when handling the product...would've been nice to know that before...will adhere to any surface..yeah, even skin...especially skin...no shit sherlock!"

"Luce! Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok...don't inhale fumes..blah blah blah..potential choking hazard...the hell is in this stuff anyways? Oh crap." Her eyes went wide as they searched the words.

"What?" He asked, alarmed at her actions.

She sighed and relaxed again.

"I was hoping it wasn't corrosive to skin, and it isn't thank goodness." But paled again as she read on.

"Luce? What's wrong? Why do you look like that? Did you read it wrong or something? Are we gonna die from glue!?" He wailed.

"No, it's not corrosive," He sighed in relief. "But our skin...will turn a ….deep shade...of..." She finished off in a barely heard whisper and he tilted his head in order to hear her better.

"What was that Luce? Can you repeat that last part again?"

"Dammit, my skins going to turn blue because of you!?"

He pulled back as much as his body allowed and winced from her volume.

"It is not all my fault! Why do you even have something so dangerous anyhow? And why would he make something to turn people blue anyhow?"

"It was a gift from an alchemist I helped out on a job and its not meant for people dummy! He said he made it himself and never mentioned anything about all the side effects! So I am not the one to blame for all this! If you hadn't kept bugging me I would still be writing my novel and you'd still be a dense idiot!"

He growled and she shivered as the sound reverberated through his chest that was pressed down to hers. "I'm not a dense idiot Luce! Take that back!"

"NO!"

He shoved his face into hers and his growling deepened.

"I said take...it...back." His voice going to an all time low, coming out more feral than she'd ever heard it, sending tingles down to her toes.

Lucy was having a hard time forming sentences in her head let alone talking as he shifted again. This time his pelvis managed to brush against a certain spot ripping a groan from her throat as her back snapped taut from the sensation, meshing their hips together more. The action surprised Natsu, thinking he'd hurt her but gasped when her body ground against his already half hard shaft. Seems the rolling action had affected him more then he'd let on. He grit his teeth trying to hold her still, taking in big gulps of air and tried to will his erection away, but it seemed every movement, even breathing made their bodies collide and he didn't know how long he could take before he snapped. Not that they could do much like this, but he was nothing if not determined.

"Luce? Luce...LUCY!" He shouted, trying to pull her back to herself.

She blinked owlishly up at him and he shivered noticing her eyes were dilated as her breathing came out in hard gasps.

"I'm going to try and sit up... S...SHIT!"

He was interrupted as another wave of pleasure ran down his spine and ended up collapsing back between her thighs once again, his head buried into her neck as they both tried to gather their wits.

By now Lucy was so lost to the pleasure she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that he would find out just how attracted she was to him. Hell, if he didn't know by now the he really was as dense as a rock. So she gave up any restraint she'd had and threw caution to the wind and hoped he would do the same.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned as she rubbed her nose along his cheek and rolled her hips against his, drawing a long guttural groan from his throat. That had to be the sexiest sound she'd ever heard before. Who knew Natsu had that in him? So she repeated the action, wrapping her legs around his waist and clutching his body to hers.

"F...fuck Luce...what are you doing to me?" He forced out through gritted teeth as he rocked back against her, his fingers gripping so tightly around her hips she knew there would be bruises in the morning. The added friction made him hard as a rock as he shifted restlessly on top of her, circling his hips he paid special attention to that one spot that sent her crying out and arching her back so beautifully.

"I wish...I could touch more of you, Luce." He rumbled out, curving his back over her as he brought his lips to kiss the corner of her mouth tenderly.

"M...Mavis, if we ever get this crap off, your more then welcome to touch me anywhere you want to!" She gasped out, her nails digging into his chest making him hiss out in pleasure and redouble his efforts between her thighs.

"I'll hold you to that, Miss Heartfilia." He rasped out as the pressure continued to build between them. The rolling had excited them both to the point of no return and they knew they wouldn't last very long, but it was sure to be well worth it in the end. Speech no longer feasible at the moment, neither coherent as both clung to the other and climbed that steep cliff, the peak almost in sight now.

"L...Luce, I'm gonna..."

"Please.. just a bit more Natsu"

He growled out as he threw his back into the movements, the bucking of his hips scooting her smaller body across the floor and they ended up against the nearest wall for support. They were so close now they could taste it, smell it in the air. The thick atmosphere clung to their bodies as they neared the precipice and with one final thrust they both tumbled over. His mouth slanted to hers, muffling his roar and her gasp of his name as the waves crashed over them stealing the breath from their lungs. His hips continued making small motions, prolonging their pleasure before stopping after a few minutes and slumping over her in exhaustion. Only to yelp as his hands hit the floor beside her body.

"What the?" He brought his hands up to his face and looked at them in confusion as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. Lucy, noticing his free movement tested her hands and found she could move as well. A wide grin broke over her face and she shouted with joy, throwing her arms around the stunned slayer as he grappled to wrap his arms around her.

"I can move again!"

He chuckled deeply. "Yeah, I can see that."

She leaned back in his arms to look into his eyes and noticed a slight twinkling that hadn't been there before as he grasped her hands in his and brought them up between them.

"I see the blue has set in." His eyes trailed down to her hips and he smirked as she giggled and pointed out his chest with the two blue hand prints.

"Well, I guess there won't be any hiding this from everyone at the guild. Blue is just not my color." He teased, nipping at her nose, but stopped as his brow scrunched in confusion.

"So what got us unstuck? It wasn't...the sex was it? Cause that would be kinda weird... definitely awesome, but weird."

Lucy grabbed the bottle and read through the instructions once more before breaking out into loud laughter.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Well..." she said between giggles.

"It says here, large amounts of sweat can dissolve it, so in a way I guess the sex was the answer to our problem." She chortled and gasped as he kissed her deeply, pulling her back into his arms.

"It was the answer in more ways than one, it seems." He whispered, intent on turning every inch of her skin into blue until she resembled a smurf, a very sexy smurf, that is.

* * *

><p>AN: So not a lemon, a lime, but spicy nonetheless. And I know they probably could've found another way to the bottle but then it would not have been very entertaining would it? And I just realized this but Natsu probably could've put the fire out by eating it but ah well, it wasn't conducive to my plot! （＾∇＾） (¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)<p> 


	3. Literary Lovin

Literary Lovin'

Lucy Freed Pairing

Rating M

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh books, one of my favorite indulgences in this world. Little well springs of knowledge at your fingertips. But books are the last thing on their minds I can guarantee that.<p>

Disclaimer: Still own nothing of Fairy Tail, unfortunately

* * *

><p>It was one of those hot, slow days that you didn't even feel like moving on, as Lucy made her way to the guilds huge library.<p>

"Mira, if anybody asks, I'm going to bury myself in a stack of books." She announced as she passed the barmaid with a small wave.

"Ok, Lucy have fun!" Mira chimed back with a slight smirk on her face, one that Lucy unfortunately missed.

Her footsteps echoed down the long, empty hallway as she came to the large oak doors and pushed them open. Her brown eyes widened in awe at such a lovely sight and inhaled the lovely scent of aged paper, leather and ink, savoring the wonder scents. She loved being a Celestial wizard, and one of the perks of the job was the research! The fact that her job entailed reading was a lovely side perk and she exploited it every chance she got. You could pretty much say she was OCD in her compulsion to read, constantly. And if she had her way a book would forever be in front of her face, night and day, rain or shine.

She looked around for any signs of life besides hers before she let out a high pitched squeal of delight and tore down the tall book shelves. After a few laps around she slowed down to catch her breath and began browsing through the tall stacks earnestly with a few small girlish squeals of delight following her. Strolling slowly through the aisles, her fingers barely caressing over the spines of countless books lovingly, making her sigh. Nothing could be better than this, except perhaps writing a new chapter in her novel, but right now she was happy as a clam. Wide brown eyes scanned countless spines as she grabbed armfuls to deposit on a nearby table only to return to the aisles for more. At last making a sizable fortress around her of various choices, she made herself comfy on a chair, slipping off her boots and delved into one of the stories around her.

Which coincidentally, happened to be a fairy tale, Grimm's Fairy Tales to be precise. Her fingers smoothed over the worn pages and a small smile appeared on her face as fond memories drifted through her mind. Her mothers kind face hovering over her as she lay in bed, reciting the kids version of the old tales in animated voices to her sleepy daughter. Lucy knew her obsession with the written word could be traced back to her mother and it was only one of the wonderful things she was eternally grateful to her mother for. Through her years of growing up after her mother had passed gave her countless hours of uninterrupted reading and she used it to escape to much better places.

If there was anything better than acquiring new keys it had to be curling up with a good book, or five and her best friend Levy shared in that thought as well. There weren't many who could understand her love of books as much as the petite script mage could. Erza loved a good romance and debated which ones were especially spicy with her on a daily basis, but she wasn't overly obsessed like Lucy was. Gray and Natsu? Yeah, those two were much more prone to enriching their intelligence by throwing unique insults at one another, seriously where did they come up with half the crap they threw back and forth? She sighed, leaned back into the chair and slumped down. Because many of her guild mates preferred action over reading she really didn't have anyone to share her love of books with. Most were incurable perverts, albeit lovable ones and wouldn't know the right way to hold one, let alone read it. Or were so busy they barely had time to eat as they rushed from job to job and she couldn't see herself doing that.

There was one however that seemed to have a similar love of words like she did. She'd noticed him right off the bat for his stoic nature, his gentlemanly ways, which were one in a million in a sea of perverts and goofy characters. Yes, Freed Justine stood out like a beacon amongst the darkness and she almost felt drawn to him. Ok, so sue her, she liked a gentleman who knew how to treat a lady and turned heads, but it wasn't a necessity mind you, merely a perk. There weren't a lot in this guild with that mix after all. Each was handsome in their own way, but not with the sense to treat a lady like, well, a lady. Oh, don't get her wrong, she loves her guild mates to death, but they always seemed to treat her like just one of the guys, which is ok normally. But sometimes she just wants someone to treat her like an equal, to be able to hold an intelligent conversation with them that didn't involve whose insult was the best. Or whose belch was the loudest. Ick

Everyday she brought a book with her to the guild so she could lose herself within its pages and some days both her and Levy would talk about her novel or what new books were out and it seems that behavior hadn't gone unnoticed. Mira had cornered her one day and asked just what was so fascinating about books that she had to have her nose buried within their pages constantly. The barmaids smile grew larger with every passion filled word that spilled from the blondes lips and once Lucy spotted that mischievous gleam in the Take-Over mages eyes, she knew she was cooking something up. Most likely something involving a ridiculously elaborate scheme that was sure to embarrass all those involved. Lucy had been cautious around the barmaid for days after that fearing a surprise attack, but after nothing seemed to pop out at her she finally relaxed again and went back to her routine, only to find something did seem to change without her noticing.

That sneaky woman had managed to corral both Freed and her into the corner of the bar one afternoon and conveniently a large brawl started not soon afterwards, special thanks to Gray and Natsu, pinning them down for a long while. Lucy was sure the table that flew at Natsu's head hadn't come from Grays direction at all, but it seemed that didn't matter too much to the rest of the guild. Brawls got started over the dumbest things, and that day was no exception. With nothing else to do and not wanting to get involved they found themselves talking or trying to anyways, over the shouts and crashes of furniture flying. But after a few minutes of trying to yell, and getting nothing but an ear ache, Freed pulled out his sword, very awkwardly in a tight space might she add and made a magic square around them, effectively silencing them off from the chaos. From there they managed to get to know one another and both quickly caught on to just how much the other loved books. With Freeds magic, his usages of words and rules depended upon his knowledge of literature and from a young age he'd come to love books just as much as she did. Months long after the incident found the pair sitting in the corner regularly discussing different books and their views, developing a small friendship in the process.

But over the months of talking to him, she noticed her priorities had changed, quite a bit. Her rent was still top of the list of course, but what she couldn't handle was not talking with Freed and she wondered if she was falling for him and if he felt the same in return. She honestly couldn't tell as she studied his facial expressions and body language while conversing with him. If he had any interest, he had yet to show it and she was getting frustrated, thinking that he most likely had someone else on his mind and was only being a gentleman to her. So as bad as it hurt, she cut back their interactions, saying she was too busy and took multiple missions back to back in order to distract herself from the heartache.

It'd been a good month now and they had spoken maybe twice and she was at her wits end. Lucy yearned for the closeness they once had, but also knew that this was for the best. She had to cut it off now before she got in too deep and broke her heart even worse when he started dating, because by then it would be far too late.

Sighing, she went back to her book and barely noticed the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. It was probably just Mira bringing her a snack or Cana, coming in to sit down and list through all the fine male specimens in their guild, it was a regular thing with her. Mostly Lucy would just roll her eyes and offer up a comment or two, but Cana was a dear friend and she always seemed to know when Lucy was down and made it her mission to make her laugh. She was just about to concentrate back onto her book when a tingling sensation shot up her spine. Her eyes snapped to the silvery walls shooting up from the floor around her and her brows furrowed recognizing a certain ability by a certain green haired mage. Lucy almost turned around to ask what he was doing when two very masculine hands planted themselves beside her on the desk, caging her in. She couldn't deny feeling really confused now, but froze when the feeling of something being pressed to the nape of her neck slide upwards to her right ear. Her body tensed as the appendage stopped at her ear and small breaths blew against her, sending full body shivers. Just about to ask if it was really who she thought it was, a smooth baritone voice blew against her ear.

"Lucy."

Gulping past the knot in her throat she managed to answer in a croak. "F..Freed? What...what are you doing?"

"Lucy, you've been avoiding me," his voice sounded almost disappointed. "Why?"

"I..I've been really bus-"

"Don't give me that, Lucy." His voice turned sharp as he nipped at her ear in response. "I know you've been taking missions to avoid me and you haven't been as busy as you've led me to believe."

"How-"

"Mira," He replied simply

Damn nosy interfering woman, she would get an earful later. Lucy struggled to think up a somewhat believable reply but his touches were wreaking havoc on her senses. His attentions hadn't stopped on her neck as he ran his nose along her skin and she could feel the soft brushing of his lips ghosting over her jaw. She was pretty sure that was his ploy though. Keep her off balance enough and she would just spill everything and not be able to think clearly, and it was working dammit.

"Look, Freed," She sighed deeply and tried to turn around to face him thinking maybe he would back up and let her try to salvage what was left of her dignity, but she forgot who she was dealing with. Because as soon as she tried to move, his body pressed hard against her back over the back of the chair. 'Mavis, why hadn't I ever noticed just how big he is compared to me?' She wondered.

"You're lying to me, Miss Heartfilia." He stated in a smooth teasing voice. She really wished he'd quit breathing in her ear like that! It was making it so dang hard to think, or speak, or hell even breath for that fact. Her face fell into a pout even though she knew he couldn't see it, he would still know it from the sound of her voice.

"I am not lying, Mr. Justine." She huffed. "Now would you kindly move so I can face you properly?" A long quiet pause followed the question before he answered.

"I do believe I prefer having you in this position, Miss Heartfilia," He chuckled at her gasp, and gently kissed her temple.

"It makes reaching you so much easier this way."

Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched as she clutched onto the side of the table. "I hope you're not insinuating I'm short Mr. Justine." Her head turned to the side a little as she shot him a warning look, eyeing his figure hunched over hers through a waterfall of green hair.

'Such lovely locks she ached to run her fingers through...Gah off topic here!'

A feral light gleamed in his eyes as his chest rumbled from amusement. Oh, she was getting riled alright, and he loved pushing her buttons just to see this absolutely breathtaking fiery side of hers. It never failed to amuse him as she bristled and snapped back at him and she damn well knew it too! They'd had countless arguments and debates over many things and everyday he'd come to enjoy and even look forward to talking with the little spitfire. Nothing was ever dull around her, that was for sure. She was like a spot of sunshine shining brilliantly against a dreary backdrop, a single twinkling star against his dark magic. They were polar opposites in many ways and yet it seemed to work between them beautifully. A frown pulled at his lips, but lately he'd been denied any sort of contact with her and it frustrated him and made his mood tank to an all time low.

He understood being busy from time to time with missions and what have you, but this had turned constant and it was driving him up the wall. Freed thought they were getting along swimmingly, with all their daily talks and felt a connection to the little blonde grow with each passing day. And then to be suddenly ignored and turned away when he looked forward to that daily contact was infuriating and completely out of the question.

So as discreetly as he could he inquired to her team mates about their lives and missions and learned that she wasn't as busy as she'd led him to believe. He got further confirmation from Mira and that only cemented the idea that she was lying to him and avoiding him, but for what purpose? At first thinking he had made some unforgivable faux pas and insulted her, he had stepped back and analyzed the situation. But she didn't seem to be angry with him, no, if anything her gaze seemed wistful, almost as if she was looking at something that made her sad. There was no talk of anything bad happening to her so he discounted that right off the bat, but he was beyond frustrated and needed answers. So after seeing her make frequent trips to the guild library he decided it was a good idea to do a little recon, without her knowing of course.

Mind made up, one afternoon he made himself comfortable in a corner of the room with some books of his own and a magic square to make sure no one could see or hear him and waited. Sure enough she had come in and started reading and not long after Cana made an appearance and effectively gave him the much needed answers he had been searching for.

"So, you're in here to hide again eh?" Cana slurred, throwing an arm around the blondes shoulders.

"I'm not hiding, Cana, I'm just catching up on some reading I neglected."

Lucy replied wincing and even Cana could see just how lame an excuse that was and she was three sheets to the wind. The brunette eyed her for a moment and plopped onto the table, almost dislodging an entire stack of books before Lucy scrambled to right them with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Mhmm, riiiight," Cana crossed her legs and tapped her fingers against the wood of the table.

"And Happy is a flying pig."

They both watched as Lucy tried her damnedest to concentrate back on her book and ignore the drunken woman, but anyone who knew Cana knew that would be impossible, it was like trying to ignore an oversized fly in your ear. Not possible, not to mention persistent, irritating, noisy, did she mention persistent already?

Cana sighed and plopped her hand on Lucys open book, shoving it down to the table, drawing the blonds gaze up to hers.

"Look Lucy, I know you're in here avoiding a certain green haired mage, " Her look silenced any type of denial from the blond, and continued. "And unless you want those pictures of our drunken girls night out plastered to every surface in town, I'd talk if I were you woman."

She finished with a mean looking smirk. It hadn't taken much after that before she spilled her guts to the woman. Freed felt kind of bad for being so sneaky and finding out this way, but she had tied his hands and he hadn't known any other way.

But now that he knew, he would be laying all her fears to rest, make no mistake about that. His lips barely brushed against her cheek as he answered her.

"On the contrary my dear, I find that your height, amongst many other things about you, agree with me immeasurably." He kept his voice low and husky intentionally to see her reaction to it and she did not disappoint. Her body became rigid and her breathing sped up as a fierce blush blossomed across her lovely features. If she needed confirmation he was interested, she would get it, ten fold. His hands shot out and grasped onto her chair, swinging it around and forced a yelp out of her until she faced him with her wide brown eyes, and caged her again with his hands back on the table. This was different than how he normally acted, much different, much more forceful and really hands on. But she needed to see just how much she affected him and he put every emotion, every thought into his eyes to reflect to her just how much she was on his mind. Just how much she drove him crazy. He dropped the usual mask he wore that hid all his emotions and bared his soul to her. Freed wasn't one for publicly showing affection, but he would do anything to win her and keep her. Anything.

"Shall I demonstrate just how agreeable?" Arching a brow as he leaned down further and nuzzled against her nose softly, making her breath catch in her throat.

"B..but I don't understand," She whispered.

"What's not to understand, Lucy?" His breath caressed her face gently, as his nose slid up her cheek, his mouth trailing tiny kisses.

"I am showing affection for someone I care about." He stopped, and stared into her eyes with a determined glint. "Something I should have done ages ago, it seems."

Her enchanting brown eyes crossed at his proximity and he chuckled internally. Such child-like innocence was endearing and refreshing to find in such a lovely package. Lucy was such an interesting enigma, a puzzle, a mix of womanly fire and innocence that just seemed to work for her, and it never failed to entrance anyone around her and he certainly wasn't immune.

"You mean... you're attracted to me?" She whispered, clearly not believing what was happening in front of her very eyes. Freed smiled gently as he raised a hand to palm her neck, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin.

"I assure you, Lucy," He paused, tilting her chin up gently and leaned closer to her.

"I am more than attracted to you, in fact attraction doesn't even begin to describe the emotion you wreak on my very soul." His lips brushed across hers.

"Your entire presence entrances my very being, steals the breath from my lungs and forces my weak mortal body to its knees." Her breathing sped up as his deep blue-green eyes locked onto her brown ones. Every breath caressed her mouth, his nose nudged against hers gently as he described in great detail just how much she affected him. Lucy was sure if she hadn't been sitting at that moment her legs would've gave out at his words and slumped to the floor.

Freed's hand threaded through her hair and brought the ends to his mouth, his eyes searching hers and it felt like such a tender moment that she hadn't the heart to break the spell with words.

"Such a treasure I see before me, a golden rose blossoming amongst the refuse littering this dull world. Scintillating petals unfold, revealing an exquisiteness never before gazed upon by mere mortals. Its bouquet envelopes my senses, I am engrossed in its very existence, consumed by the desire to call this rare wonder my own." He studied her features, taking in the shy smile, her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall and sighed, his own smile reflecting her own.

"But alas, does this common peasant deserve such a cherished gem?" He finished with a flourish, kneeling down before her and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her delicate knuckles as his thumb rubbed over her fingers.

Lucy sat there dumbfounded for a good few minutes, not sure how to respond to such elegant words and not look like a fool. Clearing her throat past the knot that had settled there she leaned forward and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"Common peasant has no place being anywhere near someone who has the ability to make me speechless with words that belong engraved in gold." Their eyes never wavered from each others as she leaned closer, her nose brushing against his shyly. "If it was within my power I would give you the world if you desired so, every breath in my body, every thought in my mind are solely dedicated to you. Does that answer your question?" Lucy grinned as Freed's eyes widened and pure delight spread across his face.

"Indeed Cherie, indeed."

* * *

><p>Two giggly forms fought over the keyhole in the huge oak doors.<p>

"Dammit Mira, it's my turn to watch. Move your ass!" Cana slurred as she bumped her hip against the she-devils causing the girl to sway dangerously to the left with a squeal.

Mira pouted and scrambled back, both jockeying into position.

"Cana, don't be such a hog! I HAVE to see what's going on in there! It's my duty!" She whispered back, trying to keep her excited voice down.

Cana paused, one of her hands still on the side of Mira's face squishing it comically and her other fending off the take over mages flailing appendages. "The hell are you going on about? How is it your duty?" The brunette snorted.

Mira managed to look aghast at such a question, even with her face still being pressed into Cana's hand.

"It's my duty, my job to ensure that there will be a future for Fairy Tail!"

Cana raised a brow. "And how does that have anything to do with this?"

With a beaming, although somewhat squished smile she squealed out, "WHY, FAIRY TAIL BABIES OF COURSE!" The last part being mumbled as Cana slapped her hand over the big mouth.

"Mira! Do you not know how to be quiet? We are on a covert mission right now, lower your volume!" She hissed out, shaking the white haired girl for good measure, trying to break her out of her baby induced hallucination and bring her back to the present.

"Oooh I know I know, but its just so exciting," She bounced up and down as Cana watched her warily.

"Just think, we could have blue eyed green haired babies. Or sea green eyes and blonde haired babies! Sooo cute!"

"You do realize they haven't even done anything yet? And babies take a while, they don't just pop out of nowhere, you know." Cana replied dryly, crossing her arms.

Frowning Mira, turned back to the brunette.

"Of course I know that! So the sooner they get together the sooner we will hear the pitter patter of little feet running along these halls."

Cana snorted, rolling her eyes as she moved back to the keyhole.

"Like these halls don't have enough noise as it is," As the distinct sounds of a full on brawl echoed down the halls, followed by tremendous crashes and shouts.

Mira laughed softly.

"Not exactly the greatest environment for babies, but we'll manage somehow." She pushed back into position again, shoving Cana over much to her frustration. "Now to check on our bookworms!"

"Dammit, Mira!" Cana growled out.

* * *

><p>Somehow in the blink of an eye Lucy found herself straddling a pair of muscular thighs with her hands firmly planted in those incredibly soft locks she'd fantasized about earlier. And just when had her top been removed? Freed's hands were busy moving along her spine softly as his mouth covered her chest with kisses and tiny bites. His hands moved slowly around her sides to cup her breasts still bound within her bra, dragging the fabric down and exposing her bountiful chest. With a low groan he latched onto a pert nipple, teasing the other one with a free hand as he pressed her body to him with his other.<p>

Lucy gasped, her fingers tugging on his silky locks dragging noises from the back of his throat as his mouth moved languidly against her sensitive mounds. She tightened her legs around him, wanting to feel his body against hers desperately. The time away from him had deprived her of much needed contact and they both felt the urge to touch each other as much as possible. Her hips rocked into his almost without thought as her heated body called out to his in an ancient language that he responded to just as urgently. As his hard length brushed against her heated core a rumbling groan slipped through his lips and he pulled her mouth down to his muffling her whimpers. His mouth moved slow and yet also firmly against her own, matching the speed of their lower bodies, his grunts and her moaning breaths filling the air. With sharp thrust against her Lucy shuddered and squeaked as a loud thump echoed beside her, stilling her movements as she searched for the noise hoping they hadn't overlooked anyone in the library. She exhaled in relief seeing it was a book that had slipped from the table beside them and turned her attention back to Freed who hadn't seemed to be bothered by the noise.

"F..Freed?" She gasped out, his fingers had managed to slip under her short skirt and were teasing her through her damp panties.

"Lucy," He rumbled back, not thinking she was trying to get his attention, but as his fingers made to slide aside her panties she gripped his hand abruptly putting a stop to everything. His eyes shot up to hers in surprise.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His low voice laced with concern as he searched her body.

Even just talking drove her senses into overdrive as she shuddered visibly and smiled at him.

"No, but I'd rather not have someone pop in and find us like this."

Freed visibly relaxed and reached down picking up his sword that was resting against the chair and made a few motions as he spoke a few words she didn't understand. A shimmering wall rose up and she watched as he set his sword back down, bringing her body back against him.

"What did you just do?" She whispered, as his hand slipped back under her skirt his middle finger sliding between her nether lips through her panties.

A devious smirk curled his lips as he nipped at her mouth, putting more pressure along her slit enjoying the small mewls the action enticed from her.

"I've put up a rune barrier around the entire library, so no one can intrude upon such the beautiful creature I managed to capture within my arms."

Just as he said that a soft tickling sensation swept over her body tingling along her nerve endings and sending her body into shivers. Freeds fingers slid the fabric aside as she gasped from the dual sensations, her nails dug into his shoulders as her back arched a deep moan erupted from her throat.

Lucy struggled to breath again as her eyes met his half lidded ones, his breathing seemed to match her own and she noticed his body was moving much like hers had.

"What in the world was that?" She asked breathlessly.

A mischievous smirk graced his features.

"I might have added a few more rules to the runes around us."

Her eyes widened as her brain registered his words. "I didn't know you could do that!"

He leaned forward to nip at her lips. "You'd be surprised at just what I can do Cherie." He paused, as he slid his middle finger inside her, rubbing the heel of his palm against her pearl, the action bringing a surprised groan from her lips.

"Let me teach you Lucy. Let me show you what I'm capable of." He added setting a slow rhythm, rocking his hips adding additional pressure against her as his mouth moved to her ear. "Will you let me love you?"

Lucy turned her head to capture his lips, cupping his face as she answered with her body, tentatively moving her lips against his own. Gasping for air she breathed her answer against his lips, their eyes locked to each others.

"I was yours the moment we spoke all those months ago."

The statement seemed to snap him out of his daze and he redoubled his efforts to bring her over the edge. Lucy, feeling bold trailed a hand down his chest and slipped it beneath his waistband, into his boxers, brushing against his hard length. The fleeting caress jolted Freed with a hiss, a feral light reflected in his sea green eyes, his palm ground against her pearl harder, stopping the thrusting of his fingers as she wrapped her tiny hand around him.

"Your so gorgeous, Cherie. A seductive goddess entrapping me within your irresistible web. One I am more then willing to get caught in."

It was stunning Lucy thought as she tried to remember to breath through the pleasure fogging her mind and stroked his hot throbbing length. How he can even form words let alone such eloquent speech at such a time like this and still managed to make everything about bringing her the most pleasure he could.

Her thoughts abruptly halted as his palm ground hard against her successfully throwing her into a world of white, the breath catching in her throat and she stilled in his arms. Full body shivers wracked her frame as she clung to him, thoughts, speech, the world around her shifted sideways as a kaleidoscope of colors burst behind her eyelids. It was amazing, this man with a mere touch of his hands brought her sensations she could barely comprehend and yet she knew there was more. Something even more amazing than this.

She blinked owlishly, her eyes adjusting to the harsh lights of the library as she came back to her body. Lucy found herself wrapped tightly against Freed's chest, her face tucked gently against his throat as his hands rubbed soothing circles along her back. She sat back a bit and he met her eyes with his own, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you well, Cherie?"

She stifled a giggle. "Oh I am more then well, that was...I don't even have any words to describe what that was?!" Her voice tinged with giddiness as she blushed a deep red making him chuckle in response.

"I am pleased you enjoyed it." His voice dipping low again as he pecked the corner of her mouth. "Because that was just the appetizer, there is still the main course, Cherie." His hands unbuckled his pants, his eyes never leaving her face as she watched his deft movements and bit her lip. He smoothed a finger across her abused lip bringing her gaze back up to his own.

"I want you Cherie, no, I need you. Like the sweetest breath of air my body craves yours to feel complete, to live." He brought her hands down to his boxers and let her slip them down past his hips, letting her decide where they would go from there.

She was hesitant at first, because she'd never done this before, but staring into his eyes so full of longing, lust and most of all love for her she knew she'd never regret this moment. It took but a moment for him to help her slide her panties down her legs and situate her hips above his own. She was clearly nervous but determined so with his guiding hands he helped her ease down upon him, making sure to go slow and ease her into it. He was so patient the whole time even though she knew it had to be driving him up the wall not to move, but all through it he whispered encouraging words to her. When he hit that barrier deep inside her she stilled and looked to him not knowing what to do.

His fingers made circling motions around her pearl again, teasing her, distracting her and before she knew it she was caught up in another whirlwind of pleasure. A brief twinge of pain barely registered and before she even realized what happened he was all the way inside her. It felt odd, the small pain she had expected but the feeling of being full was a new experience altogether and she rolled her hips getting used to the new sensations. She steadied herself by clutching at his shoulders as his hands on her hips showed her how to move. Lucy could feel the waves rising inside her but this time it felt immense, almost as if an ocean was building with every thrust of their hips.

Freed let her move how she wanted, letting her control everything as she acclimated to his size but she saw the frustration in his face and decided to throw caution to the wind. She rocked back and forth in his lap, and watched as he threw back his head and groaned low in his throat, his body thrusting back up against hers automatically. She'd always thought the metaphor of making love being like a dance was corny and way overused, but right then it just seemed to be the right way to describe it. Their bodies moved into a natural rhythm, both working in sync with each other, as their breathy moans filled the air and the world around them dropped off. To them there was nothing outside of the other, no library, no guild, no one else and no one else mattered at that moment.

They could see it reflecting in their eyes, the connection between the two went far beyond the physical, their souls merged and the profound notion that they'd found just what they'd been searching for shocked them. But in an instant they knew it to be true as they let go. They let go of their reservations, their doubts, their what ifs, no longer needing those anymore.

Words didn't need to be spoken, as the knowledge sunk in and they threw themselves into the movements, giving all that they had and more. Voices climbed higher and higher as they clung to each other desperately, hips moving in a blur, hands never ceasing to touch, caressing bare skin. Mouths fused together heatedly, hoarsely whispered words of love and devotion flew through the air intermingling with the rustling of clothes.

So close, they were cresting the peak as Freed's hands gripped her harder stilling her movements and thrust up against her, pistoning into her heat like a man driven. All she could do was hold onto his arms as she bucked wildly and arched her back, her moans echoing through the large open space around them.

Just when she thought she'd pass out from all the pleasure she was abruptly thrown over the edge once again with a scream of his name, but this time he came with her. With a harsh shout he followed after her, his hips still rocking against hers as he filled her with his seed, gasping as they collapsed against each other. Her body felt like it was boneless, limbs heavy and hard to move and yet it was the most amazing feeling that enveloped her, a warmth that couldn't be named. Lucys heartbeat thumped in her ears and she could faintly hear his own thundering in time as she laid her head against his chest. His hand came up and cupped her cheek turning her to meet his lips in a sweet tender kiss as their bodies cooled and the waves of pleasure subsided. They broke from the kiss, his thumb tracing along her lower lip as their eyes locked again and they smiled in unison.

"Would this magnificent flower be mine? Would she let me care for her and help her grow until her beauty outshines the very stars themselves?" Freed whispered.

"Will she help illuminate the darkness I find within?"

Her eyes searched his looking for the right thing to say for a moment, but she knew in her heart the right words he needed to hear. "If this darkness within has made you lose your way, then I will be the light to help guide you and together we will grow. After all what is one without the other? There can be no darkness without the light, for you are a part of me and without you I cannot exist."

His face beamed with a brilliant smile as his arms tightened around her. "Indeed Cherie, indeed."

* * *

><p>-AN: Don't know what is up with me putting the FT characters doing naughty things in the guild but I am seeing a pattern here..hmmm.<p>

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· NIchiki `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·


	4. Shadows Moving on the Wall

Shadows Moving on the Wall

Lucy, Sting Pairing

Rated M, Alll lemon

AN: A one shot I did for Kingdom's Oathkeeper

Love ya girl!

Enjoy your smut filled story!

Disclaimer: Nope still dont own nothin, but this little old storyline.

* * *

><p>It was a blustery, bitter cold winter night as a weary Team Natsu made their way from the train station sluggishly. They were all tired and sore as the job they just completed managed to kick all their butts, multiple times over. On the way home they had barely managed to stay awake to get off the train and dragged themselves onto the platform, but the sight of a snow-capped Magnolia seemed to give everyone a second wind. Howling winds blew through the empty streets sounding like a ghostly beast echoing off the houses around them and chilled them to the bone. Bed was the destination for all involved, even Happy, who hadn't moved from Lucy's head the whole trip back couldn't even rouse himself enough to offer up his usual "Aye". And that said just how exhausted they all were.<p>

Teeth chattering from a particularly violent gust of wind that had blown her skirt up to her waist for a second before she'd managed to wrangle it back down, Lucy pulled her scarf tighter around her. She knew it wasn't exactly smart to wear a skirt in winter and cursed her favorite outfit more and more with each passing step to her warm apartment. She couldn't wait to get home, jack the heat up to blistering hot and jump into a scalding bath to thaw out her aching bones. She just wasn't a winter girl, at all. Lucy always had a problem regulating her body heat since she was little and her mother feared she would freeze to death if she wasn't careful. So it was few and far between that she'd been able to venture outside in the snow and each and every time she'd been bundled up so much she looked like an overstuffed turkey. But even with all those layers she still had problems and caught colds easily, so she'd just decided to stay inside while winter played its cold song for everyone else.

Legs moving mechanically towards her apartment, with salvation at the other end she walked with a single-minded determination, sweet blessed heat awaited her.

Coming to her turn off, she turned slightly towards her equally exhausted team mates offering a wave as she kept going.

"Ok guys, a hot bath is calling my name and then it's bed for me. I'll see you guys at the guild in the morning."

The wind howled louder drowning out any response by her team, but she kept moving thinking they were heading to their homes just as she was. Until a head of pink hair popped into her vision stopping her in her tracks. She danced from foot to foot trying to generate heat as she wrapped her arms around her slight form shivering and pinned the slayer with a glare. Well, one that could barely be seen through her multitudes of scarves and wool hats, but she tried nonetheless.

"Natsu, what are you doing? I am going home for the night and I suggest you do the same." Her eyes widened seeing both Erza and Gray joining Natsu and she yelped when the slayer grabbed her hand and tugged her towards her apartment.

"Come on Luce, we're having a slumber party at your place tonight!" Natsu shouted, pumping a fist into the air, his boisterous voice echoed through the town and Erza slapped the back of his head in reprimand.

"Quiet Natsu. It's too late to be so loud when everyone is sleeping." Erza scolded and turned to Lucy. "I've been dying to see your new panty collection Lucy and this would be the perfect time to discuss a new..." she trailed off looking shy for a minute and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "A new romance book I've discovered. And I think it would be beneficial to your novel to read it."

Gray nodded absently and scratched his mop of messy hair as he yawned widely and stretched, bringing attention to his shirtless-ness...

'When had he...'

"Yeah, you've got the comfiest bed in town Luce." Gray replied a goofy grin plastered to his face, clearly looking forward to another puppy pile on top of her small bed.

'Ooooh shit, not good not good. If he's there they won't react well.'

She pulled her hand back hastily and ran out in front of them stopping their progress.

"Ohhhh no, no no no. There won't be any fridge raiding.."

Natsu pouted and Happy whined very UN-happily on top of her head.

'Hmmm, forgot the little fuzzball was still there.'

"Panty perusing..."

Erza looked confused and disappointed.

"Or impromptu strip show tonight!"

Gray looked puzzled, but squawked as Lucy gestured to his shirtless upper half and grumbled under his breath searching back the way they came for his lost clothes.

"Aww come on Luce, we're all tired and your place is the closest and not to mention the nicest...and most full of food," He mumbled that last part, and she almost missed it, almost.

Crossing her arms, Lucy scowled at his puppy dog eyes. She would not crumble, nope not this time. They could NOT go into her apartment tonight.

Lucy shook her head.

"No Natsu, not tonight. I am too exhausted to deal with all your quirks tonight. Besides, all I want to do is take a hot bath and die happily in bed," She paused seeing his hopeful look and finished. "Alone!"

"Awww Luccccce, come oooon!"

She tuned him out seeing as he was going into his ultra whiny mode and her attention was brought back to Erza who had been watching their exchange for the past few minutes with a critical eye.

"Lucy, I know you object to us coming over without asking most times and I can understand you being tired, we all are, but something seems to be different." She paused, watching the blondes movements critically.

"Is something wrong?"

Biting her lip Lucy waved her hands frantically in front of her as she sputtered excuses trying to assure them everything was fine. But from the way Gray had his shirt halfway on and froze with only an eye peeking out at her suspiciously she knew she wasn't convincing them at all. Her eyes darted to Natsu who had gone eerily quiet, looking at her like she was hiding the last scrap of food and refused to share it… man if even he noticed her weird behavior then all life would end as they know it. She had a sudden urge to check the night sky for flying pigs.

"N..No nothings wrong guys, I swear! " Her voice going so high it made them wince."I'm just tired and don't want to deal with anyone tonight, please?" She really hated to do this but they wouldn't leave her alone until they had a reason, so misting her eyes she turned to Erza.

"I...I'm just really sore, extremely tired and very irritable right now." And for the finishing touch she rubbed her abdomen watching as Erza's eyes widened minutely and she nodded resolutely turning to the boys.

"We'll have a sleepover at Lucy's some other time boys. Tonight she needs her rest and no one is going to disturb her, do I make myself clear?" Her voice turned decidedly dark pinning the boys with a glare as a cloud seemed to encompass her, ripping a squeaky,"YES MA'AM!" from the two of them.

The dark cloud dissipated immediately and she turned back to Lucy with a small smile as she reached up to take a still pouting Happy off of Lucy's head.

'Wow going from 0 to pissed, back to zero all in 15 seconds, gotta be a new record.' Lucy shuddered but nodded her thanks and waved as she broke into a jog determined to get home fast.

"Erza?" Natsu whispered, drawing Grays attention as well. "We're going to see what's going on anyways, aren't we?"

Her gaze went back to the retreating blondes figure amidst the flurry of snow, and a dark smile curved her mouth.

"Of course we are, Natsu. She is after all a member of Fairy Tail and we take care of our own."

* * *

><p><span>Lucy<span>

Digging out her keys as she climbed the narrow stairs to her door she blew out a breath of relief that they'd fallen for her ruse. She really hated lying to them, they were family so of course they would be protective with her, but if they'd found out just who was waiting in that apartment she was sure that all would be left would be ruins before she could even blink. It was ridiculous just how much they sheltered her, from anything really. Erza went through the job requests and had to approve which ones she could go on, alone or otherwise and they were dull to say the least. Gray, cock-blocked wherever and whenever he could and even got Natsu in on it, so she hadn't had a date in ages.

'I guess it discourages people to hear they would be flash frozen or flam-bed if they came within 10 feet of someone. Point is, it's my life and I should get to choose who or what I want in my life, not them.'

So on a job after she'd ran into a certain young man and managed to have a decent conversation with him and have a good time all without someone interrupting them, she'd made a decision. She would live like she wanted to and if she had to sneak around a bit for it to work than by god she would do that, cause her happiness and sanity were riding on it. And she'd be damned if she went back to having all her decisions made for her.

'NO, NEVER AGAIN!'

Turning the lock and pushing the door open she was assaulted by a warm rush of blessed heat and sighed as she stepped in and quickly shut the door banishing the cold outside. Stripping from her many layers and shucking her boots, she spotted a familiar pair of shoes beside her door and smiled. Lucy made her way through her small kitchen and paused at the doorway to her room and the sight that welcomed her was so damn endearing she had to stifle a giggle lest she arouse the occupants of her bed.

There sprawled out on her bed was the snoring form of Sting Eucliffe, his one arm tucked behind his blond head of messy hair and the other absently scratching at a strip of bare belly. But what really got her was Lector, Stings little exceed had made himself comfy sometime in the night and somehow slipped down Stings head covering half of his face, only leaving his mouth uncovered which was letting out the cutest snores she'd ever heard. As she snuck closer Lucy noticed a smaller rumbling coming from the exceed and she smiled as the two seemed in sync with their snores. Even asleep they were in perfect unison, what a pair they made. Shaking her head she grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and proceeded to cover up the two monopolizing her bed.

'I'll just go take a nice hot...'

"AHHHH!"

A very masculine hand shot out to grab her wrist and jerked her down, her back met the fluffy down of her bed and a smaller yelp could be heard echoing hers followed by a small thud as a hard form loomed over hers.

A wry grin materialized on Stings handsome face as his eyes danced up and down her frazzled form.

"Hey there Sweetheart, I was wondering when you were coming home."

Lucy growled as she beat her tiny fists against his immovable chest in frustration.

"Damn you, Sting! You scared the shit out of me!" She huffed as he captured both her wrists in one hand bringing them to rest upon his chest and leaned down to nuzzle the side of her face.

"I ever tell you you're damn hot when you're surprised?" His eyebrows waggled.

"Ohh you! You didn't have to do that ya know!" Lucy craned her neck to see

Lector sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he yawned and asked what was going on.

"See, you woke up Lector."

Sting turned to the droopy exceed who looked he would drop off back to sleep any moment and shrugged.

"He's stronger than he looks. Besides it would take more than a small tumble onto your fluffy mattress to take him down, right Lector?"

Smacking his lips Lector replied in a sleepy, "Mhmm, thats right Sting." And promptly fall over backwards off the bed hitting the floor with a dull thud and snores could be heard once again.

Lucy winced but Sting was shaking from holding back his chuckles.

"See, he's fine."

Her eyes narrowed. "Still, that wasn't very nice ya know. How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"What? Wake me up in the middle of the night to pounce on me, hell I'd love it. You gonna volunteer for the job, Sexy?"

"Does everything you say have to be an innuendo?"

"Doesn't have to be, but I find it makes life more entertaining." His grin widened as he silenced her by slanting his mouth over hers, hungrily devouring those luscious lips that had been begging for his attention since she'd walked in.

"Mmffmmmpph!"

Breaking from the kiss, he nibbled her lower lip slowly, sweeping his tongue across it.

"Sorry, what was that Sexy? You say somethin'?"

Panting like she'd just run a marathon, Lucy tried to gather what little wits she had, but being this close and getting kissed senseless by this man seemed to throw all intelligence out the window.

"I said, you almost had a run in with rest of Team Destruction tonight."

He stopped long enough to let out an arrogant chuckle. "So? It's not like they scare me and it certainly wasn't my idea to hide anything from Team Psycho." His grin widened at her affronted gasp and tried to tug her hands free, most likely to throttle him, but he only tightened his grip and moved his lips down to her delightful shoulder.

"They are not psycho," he snorted, but never stopped his attentions.

"They're just, overenthusiastic that's all."

He lifted his head slightly, one brow arched as he looked at her.

She sighed. "Ok, so they are kinda psycho, but they are my family and I still love them!"

"Even though they're all bat shit crazy?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Bat shit craziness included. So, you'll have to at least _try_ to get along with them, _if_ you plan on sticking around me, that is."

He paused his ministration and brought his eyes up to hers again, studying her face.

"What?" She asked defensively, taken aback by his intense demeanor. He was never like this with her. Always a smart ass with a sharp tongue, never this quiet.

"You do know who your guild is right?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"I did say _try,_ didn't I? I know it won't be perfect, hell nothing ever is. All I ask is for you to at least make an attempt to be civil."

"Civil means I can still beat the shit out of em right?"

She frowned. "No."

"Broken bones?"

"No."

"Cuts?"

"No!"

"Bruises?"

She opened her mouth to deny him again, but then stopped herself. What was she so worried about? This was Fairy Tail so they could take care of themselves and it was normal for fighting to break out.

She sighed. "Fine, bruising is ok."

His face lit up. "How bout sprains, contusions, concussions, subdural hematomas?"

She looked at him for a minute before promptly bursting into laughter.

"I'm not even sure you know what half those words mean, but fine fine, beat the ever lovin' snot out of each other if you want. Just don't come cryin' to me afterward."

He leaned in again and kissed her lips very gently, touching their foreheads together. "But where will I ever find another curvy nurse to help dress my wounds?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have dozens of women just clamoring to fill the position," she retorted dryly, rolling her eyes at his cheesiness.

"Hmm true, but none can hold a candle to you sweetheart."

She licked her suddenly dry lips as those intense eyes of his pinned her in place, accidentally sweeping her tongue across his lip in the process. The action ripped a groan from him and he moved to take her mouth again but she turned her head to the side and he ended up attacking her neck instead.

"We've still got company Sting."

"Huh?" He murmured, leaving small bites along her pale skin, stopping abruptly when she shoved him to look at her again.

"Lector, you idiot!" She hissed.

He blinked at her until her words registered in his clouded mind.

"What about him?"

"Oh you..." She slugged him in the shoulder making him wince. "He's still here you idiot!"

Rubbing his abused shoulder he shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Give me strength." She whispered to the heavens. "So, I wont be doing anything while in his innocent presence, so get off!"

Sting sat back on his heels and then clutched his stomach, doubling over in laughter.

"What's so damn funny Sting?"

Laughter dying down he brushed a tear from his eye and chuckled at her nonplussed expression. "Hell if I'd have known earlier that's what it took to get you to be agreeable I would've sent him out ages ago."

"But you can't just send him away like that! He's your exceed, your friend. And that is certainly not the only thing that's been holding me back."

He shrugged again as he crawled back over her body and leered down at her. "I'll just send him over to Rogues, Fro likes to have company once in a while so let them deal with him for one night." He propped himself up on one hand as he sifted through her hair with his other.

"Sooo, what's been holding you back then?"

Lucy bit her lip, contemplating her response. "I...I've never actually..."

She was cut off as he nipped her nose bringing her focus back onto him.

"I know Lucy. I've known since the first time I saw you all those months ago."

"How..."

He tapped his nose. "Scent tells all."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Did you really think I would think less of you if you weren't _experienced_." He said making quotations in the air with his fingers, enticing a bubble of laughter out of her throat.

She nodded slightly, looking down.

He sighed and propped her up against her headboard before settling himself in between her legs on his stomach, his head propped up on her tummy as he looked up at her.

"Lucy, it doesn't matter to me if you've been with a hundred guys or none at all, though I won't lie that it pleases me to no ends that this stud managed to snag you first." He grinned widely as she snorted and lightly smacked his head.

"Point is Sexy, past doesn't bother me, it's the present and future I keep in mind and to me what matters the most is livin' in the now."

"So Luce," he paused, bringing her hand to his lips and nipping at her tiny digits playfully. "Ready to help me live in the now? Cause this dragons rarin' to go Darlin." He ended with a deep rumble in his chest.

Her eyes searched his for a brief moment and a small smile broke across her face. "Okay," She whispered. "Teach me, oh great dragon." Lucy added in a teasing tone.

He smiled lecherously, his eyes promising both salvation and damnation all in one.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Lector!" He barked and the little exceed popped out of nowhere hovering near his master, still looking half asleep.

"Yes, Sting?"

Sting turned his head and smiled gently at the sleepy cat. "How would you like to spend the weekend with Rogue and Fro?"

Lector yawned and rubbed his eye, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Okey dokey, see you later Sting, Lucy!" A window opening in the kitchen could be heard as a gust of cold blew across the rooms before it closed with a snap and cut off the air.

Sting turned back to Lucy and yanked her beneath him grinning at her squeal.

"Alone at last, " He murmured.

"Time for this dragon to catch himself a star." He pounced on top of her and a resounding squeal was heard.

* * *

><p><span>Outside Lucy's apartment<span>

"Can you see anything, Ice Prick?"

"No, all I can see is your big head, Flame Tard."

"Say that again, Ice Princess!"

"I'll say it as many times as it takes, you pink haired freak!"

WHACK

"Oowwwwwww," Both boys winced rubbing their bruised noggins.

"Did you have to hit so hard, Erza?"

"Shut up, both of you!" She hissed, glaring at them through the semi darkness. "It's hard to see anything from here and the wind makes it hard to hear and armor isn't fun to sit in IN COLD WEATHER!"

Natsu and Gray leaned away from her slightly seeing the crazed glint in her eyes.

"Erza, you ok?" Gray whispered and jumped slightly when her eyes darted to him.

"I'm quite fine thank you," She gritted out to stop her teeth from chattering.

"You don't sound fine," Natsu muttered and yelped when she grabbed his collar and swung him around to face her.

"I said I'm fine, now keep watching. We need to find out what's wrong with Lucy. If she feels the need to hide it, then whatever it is must be bad."

"But we've been out here for an hour and haven't seen a thing," Natsu whined.

"Well maybe we would've if someone hadn't told Happy to go on home!" Gray hissed.

"Hey, its too cold out here for him!" Natsu yelled back.

"He's got fur you moron!" Gray snapped.

"Shut it! I've got movement!" Erza's voice drew their attention and their eyes snapped to the lit window.

Two silhouettes danced along the glass, one was clearly Lucy's, but the other shadow wasn't familiar. Nonetheless they stayed glued to the window, hoping to find out what was going on and not freeze to death, or get caught. They all liked living thank you and a rage filled Lucy spelled danger to all.

* * *

><p><span>Back inside<span>

"Sting," Lucy whispered. Her nails grasping onto the bedding below her as she writhed under his touch. Nothing felt like this, not even her own touch could ever bring such sensations before. This was both pleasure and torture and she soaked it all in.

"I know Lucy, I know, just relax and feel baby." He murmured against her bare belly, his fingers pulling the waistband of her panties down as his mouth followed the movement.

She couldn't seem to lay still as his hands continually moved along her still chilled skin, her nerve endings tingling with every brush against her. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch Sting as he kissed one of her ankles reverently, making his way up her calf with a few tender bits stopping at her closed knees. Chuckling he propped himself up and placed his palm on her knees, his gaze upon her face with a gentle smile he smoothed his hands up her legs, helping to ease her tension.

"Lucy," He started drawing her eyes up to his. "I'll only do things you're comfortable with Baby, no need to be so nervous."

She nodded giving him a timid smile as she let him spread her legs and situated himself on the bed, propping her legs over his shoulders giving him an unobstructed view of her core. She blushed a deep red and squeaked as he trailed kisses along her inner thighs, and jumped slightly when she felt one of his fingers trail along her slit lightly. Lucy bit her lip to stifle the gasps and forced herself to calm down as he spread her apart though and gave a tentative lick against her, she couldn't hold back the moan as her hands were suddenly in his hair.

"That's right, tell me what you like Baby. Do you like my tongue on you?" His mouth moved to lap against the hard button as he slid a finger slowly inside of her heat, smirking when she gave a surprised yelp.

"You like my tongue on your clit Baby? You want more?" His husky voice blew against her sensitive flesh as he lavished licks between the erotic questions. It's like he knew just the right buttons to push, the right things to say to get her to relax and enjoy the sensations he was assaulting her body with. She could barely form any coherent thought as she writhed under him, his words not really penetrating the fog of lust clouding her mind as she struggled to just breath through the gasps and moans he wrenched from her. He'd had to hold her down as he sucked her pearl into his mouth and sped up his fingers inside of her, which had her hips to come clear off the bed.

"S...Sting..." A new feeling clenched within her stomach, it felt like a spring coiled so tight it would snap at any moment and she clutched at his hair for support. Instinctively she knew the end was coming and she braced for it while her body moved automatically, her hips making small motions seeking out something to end the pressure building within her.

"Shit Lucy, you're so tight." He groaned, his fingers thrusting harder as he lapped at her pearl.

"I can't wait to bury myself within your heat and feel your walls move around me." She'd never thought such talk would do it for her but coming from his mouth seemed to be just the thing she needed as he put his lips around her clit and sucked hard. The action ripped a strangled groan from her as she tossed her head back and forth, her fingers holding his head against her as she was violently thrown into a world of bright colors.

The moment he felt her sheath ripple and clamp down around his fingers he pulled them out and replaced them with his mouth, lapping at her like a man starved, prolonging her bliss. His eyes never left her face, watching as her eyes screwed shut tight, her head being thrown back in ecstasy had him harder than he'd ever been before.

She was so damn sexy and his cock throbbed within the confines of his pants reminding him that he wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. He prowled up her body much like the predator he was, propping himself above her as she became aware of her surroundings.

He grinned down at her and she smiled back, a look of sated desire reflected within her chocolate orbs as he bent down to feather kisses along her cheeks, nose, eyelids and finally her mouth, before resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you looked just now?" He rumbled, his nose nudging against her own.

"You're like a damn temptation, a tasty morsel just begging for me to take you hard and fast, and it's so hard to not screw you into a wall."

Lucy's breathing had sped up again and a new wave of warmth pooled in her stomach, his words and gestures stoking the fire deep within her again.

"Sting," She whispered, brushing her lips shyly against his.

"I need you, Lucy," his teeth nipped at her kiss swollen lips. "I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside you Baby."

She bit her lip and nodded, watching as his face split into a huge grin.

Sitting back on his heels he looked down at her as he unbuckled his pants, shucking them and tossing them behind him, chuckling as her wide eyes zeroed in on his proudly standing member.

"On your hands and knees Baby." She looked at him confused so he elaborated. "I've heard its easier on a girl for her first time in this position, not to mention she experiences the most pleasure from it."

"Oh, ok," A wild blush spread across her skin as she rolled over and propped herself up, glancing at him over her shoulder. His eyes took in all of her at once, her curvy rear end standing proud before him, her bountiful breasts hanging enticingly, her spine bowed as she glanced at him uncertainly. He couldn't resist running a palm over her pert cheeks and watched as her skin broke out into goosebumps from his light touch. He smirked as he brought his hand down in a light smack that made her gasp and her eyes go wide.

He rubbed his palm over the red mark grinning at her reaction.

"You like that Baby? There's more to come." His face grew serious. "Hands on the rails in front of you, spread your legs more and Lucy..." He waited until he had her complete attention before giving her an absolutely sinful smile. "Hold on tight."

She didn't have much time to grab a hold of the headboard until she felt a hot tip prodding her core and she shuddered, moaning as he pushed his shaft between her thighs, his hands gripping her hips as he moved. He groaned as he slipped between her nether lips a bit, his tip bumping against her throbbing pearl as he showed her how to move against him. He grit his teeth and hissed with every breath as he slipped between those pert cheeks slowly, coating himself in her juices. It was like an exquisite torture just touching her. Sting gripped her hips stilling her movements and thrust into her sheath to the hilt, the action brought a small pained yelp from her and a low rumble from him. She was like a vise around his throbbing length, the pulsing of her walls sucking at him as unused muscles clamped down upon him.

He curved his body around hers and cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive buds, distracting her from the pain below.

He licked the shell of her ear as he breathed hard against her.

"You ok Baby, still with me?" He whispered hoarsely.

She craned her neck enjoying the attention as one of his hands slipped down to the v between her legs, rubbing tight circles against her pearl making her buck slightly under him.

"Y...You can move now, Sting."

A gasping moan rolled out flew from her lips as his hips rolled against her and she hung her head as the pain faded into pleasure, enveloping her whole body. Feeling bold she pushed back against him as he thrust into her making their bodies slap together hard catching both by surprise.

"Yeah, that's it Baby, move with me," He growled out, gripping her waist tightly as he moved faster and ground against her. He curved his body over hers as he gently pushed her head down to the mattress making her rear end stick up further. Planting his palms beside her head as his chest covered her back, his pelvis smacked continually against her ass as his body moved instinctively, his head buried against her neck. The room echoed with the slap of skin as the two lovers became absorbed within each other. Sting grunted as his canines grazed over her pulse, her gasping moans rising in pitch with every thrust of his hips. Her hands clung to the sheets desperately as the pressure within her grew to enormous proportions. Her hips pushed back harder against his as her motions grew frantic, knowing she was on the verge of climax again.

The rippling of her tight sheath signaled her impending orgasm making his actions become frenzied as he slipped a hand down to help her over the edge.

"Come on Baby, cum for me. I want to feel you cum around my cock." His fingers moved in a blur around her pearl and with one hard thrust she exploded around him with a muffled shout of his name, her core clamped down and milked his length for all its worth. The immense tightening of her sheath around him sent him over with her as he latched onto her neck muffling a snarl of triumph against her slick skin. Panting filled the air as he continued to move against her albeit slower as he coated her core with his seed, their movements became slower, more sluggish as they came down from their high and collapsed on the bed. They both winced as he pulled from her, her core trying to suck him back inside and he collapsed beside her, drawing her back into his chest, kissing the nape of her neck tenderly.

As their breathing and hearts calmed down to a normal rhythm she snuggled back into his embrace and smiled as he pressed kisses against her neck.

"That was amazing, Sting," She whispered, turning her face to the side as his hand cupped her chin drawing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"I aim to please, Sweetheart." He nipped at her lips and shared a sigh of contentment.

"But this is only the beginning, cause I am far from done with you and I doubt I ever will be," He rumbled, flashing his canines in a wide smirk.

* * *

><p><span>Outside<span>

Outside a flushed group of mages shared a look as they turned to stiffly walk to their homes.

"D..Did we just see what I think we did?" Natsu whispered.

Gray gulped and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I think so flame brain."

"And we still don't know who was with her!" Natsu wailed to the heavens.

Both turned to glance at Erza who had been strangely quiet during the whole ordeal.

"Erza?" Natsu ventured, poking her side. He yelped and jumped away as she jumped and let out an extremely girlish screech, before settling down and blinking at her surroundings.

"You ok?" Gray asked hesitantly.

She cleared her throat and put on her best brave face. "I am fine, it's just," her brows furrowed, a confused expression clouded her features.

"Yeah?" They both responded.

"I've got this funny feeling...like I've swallowed a whole bottle of hot sauce and..." Her eyes grew wide as a light seemed to turn on inside her mind.

"I..I've got something I need to do!" She stuttered out as she ran towards Fairy Hills, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake and two very confused men.

"Girls are so weird," Natsu muttered, scratching his head as he watched her form get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"You've got that right," Gray agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>AN: Since I wasn't too familiar with Sting or Lector (I am sooo behind in the anime right now it's not even funny) I relied on gut and a little bit of feedback, but apparently I must have done ok. Yay me ;P<p>

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· NIchiki `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·


	5. Cheesy Lines 101

Cheesy Lines 101

Gildarts Lucy Pairing

Rating M For lemony goodness!

AN: Ahh nothing like a mature older man that knows what hes doing.

Hope you like it leoslady4ever!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I SAY! Well, perhaps this storyline.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively quiet morning in Fairy Tail, which was saying something. The usual brawls were absent and insults weren't flying through the air like they normally would. Now you may ask yourself, why is that? What on earth could have tilted the world so far off its axis as to interrupt their normal routine? Well, lets just say something else was far more entertaining than fists flying. Like the two mages bickering back and forth in the middle of the guild.<p>

"Excuse me miss."

"Don't even start!"

"I'm on a search for treasure, may I see your chest?"

"You dirty old pervert! I oughta summon Loke and let him use you for a chew toy!?"

"Man, whoever thought those two would do well on a team must have extensive brain damage." Natsu muttered, taking another swig of his fireball whiskey watching the curvy blond threaten the muscular redhead in front of her.

"I'm afraid of the dark... Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Gray held back a snicker, choosing not to redirect that blond outrage onto himself as Gildarts spewed out cheesy line after cheesy line on the petite celestial mage clearly trying to rile her up. And by the flailing fists waving wildly in the air, it seems he was succeeding.

Beside him at the bar Cana snorted into her beer, before shouting across the guild hall.

"Oh come on old man, I've heard better lines from an obituary! Step it up a notch!" She cheered him on waving her tankard in the air sloshing some on the bar top.

Macao and Wakaba spouted their support from the sidelines, encouraging even more lewd lines to use while Mira chuckled and swiped at the liquid as she leaned on the wood and watched the spectacle taking up pretty much everyone else's' attention as well.

"Do you have a shovel? Cause I'm diggin' that ass!"

Lucy shrieked as she swatted another pinch to her rear and turned to the current bane of her existence.

"Dammit don't push me Gildarts," She paused shoving a finger into his chest for emphasis. "Or I'll let Virgo see just how far down she can bury your ass!"

Natsu stifled a chuckle imagining the red head buried up to the neck and Virgo standing proudly next to him asking to be punished.

"Oh come on Busty, no need to get so prickly," Gildarts grinned at her sputter of outage hearing the nickname he bestowed upon her.

"We'll have to get along somehow seeing as how we've got to be around each other for a whole week."

"Unfortunately," She muttered glaring at him like she wished he would suddenly burst into fire.

"Oh you know you can't wait to get all this hunk of stud all alone in a hotel room." He said waggling his eyebrows at the blonde turning red in front of their eyes.

"I can't wait to have Aries suffocate you with her wool wall." She hissed out.

"Tsk tsk, if you want to get your hands on this body you gotta do your own dirty work Busty."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "I am gonna rip off your..."

"As amusing as all this is, are you two quite done so I can finish going over the details now while I'm still alive?" Master Makarov said dryly, his chin propped up in one hand and the other clutching a tankard of beer as he sat atop the bar watching the two mages bickering in front of him.

Lucy squeaked, turning to to small man sputtering apologies as Gildarts chuckled, his arm casually trying to slip across her shoulders.

Makarov grumbled as he cleared his throat.

"Well, from the request we got, the mayor of the town asked for you two specifically, apparently he's heard of both your abilities and deemed you would be the best team to complete this job." He arched a brow seeing Lucy struggling to get out from under Gildarts arm while threatening massive harm to various parts of his anatomy.

"As depressing as that sounds." He murmured.

"The request goes on to say that he would be giving you all the details personally when you show up so other than the time frame we have no clue what you're in for, but I know you'll do Fairy Tail...proud." He trailed off as Gildarts leaned in close to the sputtering blond.

"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!" Gildarts whispered in her ear and grunted as she wriggled away from him and kicked his shin in retribution.

"Damn Busty, didn't know you liked it rough, but if that's the way you want it, you got it."

"Keep your filthy paws off me you Perv!"

"All those curves, and me with no brakes." The redhead replied not missing a beat as he dodged another kick.

"Alright you two, get outta here and try not to demolish a whole town hmm?" Makarov shooed them out and watched as Lucy stomped out the front doors with Gildarts bringing up the rear, his eyes clearly plastered to her furiously swaying hips.

"Is your daddy a Baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns."

"ARRRRG!"

The doors swung closed to the roaring laughter of the guild as Lucys ranting reached new heights, echoing down the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>"You know..." Gildarts trailed off.<p>

"Oh Mavis, here we go again." Lucy grumbled.

"When we get to the hotel we should play strip poker. You can strip, and I'll poke you." He grinned at the glare she threw his way as a group of middle aged men laughed boisterously at her reaction.

"You're enjoying this way too much." She hissed at him, sidestepping the hand that was making its way to her rear.

"Oh, but there's something else much more enjoyable I would rather be doing."

"And what would that be? Seducing a teenager?" Lucy snapped back.

He chuckled. "Now what would I need a teenager for when I've got such a lovely specimen thrown at my feet for a whole week?"

"I could be doing something much more important than fighting off a lech, like working on my novel!" Lucy wailed.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!"

"And you'd be words of caution outlined in red!" She snarled back.

* * *

><p>It was a grueling 30 minute walk through town but Lucy made it, with a little bit of dodging pinching fingers and blocking out various pick up lines that the townspeople seemed to find extremely hilarious. The pair made their way into a throng of trees intent on finding a good clearing for their campsite as they pushed ahead in the semi darkness. It would at least be another day before they would even be close to another town, so setting up for the night was a good idea.<p>

Lucy picked her way through the dense underbrush, cursing her heels as the soft ground sank under her, her hands outstretched to ward off spider webs unseen to the naked eye. Behind her Gildarts had gone extremely quiet and that never boded well for her, or her mental state.

She yelped when all of a sudden her wrist was grasped and she was swung around, her back meeting the unyielding bark of a tree and a muscular chest pressed tightly to hers. She was about to yell when a pair of lips descending upon hers, hungrily devouring her mouth as her hands were captured and pressed back into the tree behind her and deep black eyes pierced her brown ones. She'd been surprised at first but then he toned down the intensity as he pressed tender kisses and nips to her lips and she could feel the tension flow out of her, kissing him back. Tongues fused as the rustling of the wind through the trees drifted through the area, heated caresses over clothes became firmer as they clung to each other.

A low groan rumbled from Giladarts chest as he pulled back from her tempting lips to draw in much needed air.

"Do you know how damn hard it was not tossing you on a table in the guild and have my way with you in front of everyone?" He rasped, his hands curving around to her rear before hitching her thighs around his waist.

"Your performance in the guild was so flawless even you have me believing you loathed me."

"Yeah well, it didn't seem like you were holding back all that much, you know?" Lucy replied dryly, threading her fingers through his red locks, nipping his strong chin, giggling as his stubble tickled her cheek.

He grinned spreading his legs for a more stable stance as she shifted against him, making him brace against the tree as she moved against the hard length trapped in his pants. He groaned low as he rocked back against her pliant body, smirking against her temple as she trembled in his arms.

"Nonsense. It was extremely difficult keeping up appearances all the while a temptation was in arms reach and I was denied any sort of touch."

"Seems to me you got your touches in and more," She smiled, nibbling down his throat, kissing the bobbing adams apple tenderly, knowing it drove him crazy.

Grunting as he shifted again, gripping her hip higher as he slowly bucked against her, he watched as she let her head fall back panting harshly from the contact between them.

"Nothing but teasing, insignificant brushes when I craved so much more." His voice grew deeper as the lust grew to full blown passion.

Lucy fumbled with the buckles on his pants as he flipped up her short skirt and ripped her panties from her shuddering body finding her delightfully wet and so very ready for him.

Her hands grasped onto his boxers as he teased her slick folds with long talented fingers, his mouth paying homage to her sensitive neck.

"S...Speaking of teasing, where in the world did you get all of those cheesy lines from?" She gasped out, panting as she rolled her hips, forcefully pushing his fingers inside her.

A wide grin spread across his face as he moved to lock eyes with hers, her half lidded passion filled orbs barely managing to keep themselves open under his onslaught.

"I guess you could say," He slid another digit inside of her as his thumb rubbed circles around her throbbing clit, enticing a small cry from her lips.

"That I'm experienced, Busty."

"Yeah well, if you don't quit teasing me, your experience will be the only thing keeping you company tonight." Lucy shot back, shoving his boxers down his hips and grasped his impressive length within her dainty hand smiling when he answered with a hiss.

"I've got one more for you then."

"Oh yeah and whats that?" She asked as she lined him up with her entrance, the throbbing head slipping through her folds as she panted.

"How about you be my story and I'll be your climax?" And with a snap of his hips shoved his hard cock to the hilt, hitting her cervix as she dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out.

"M...Mavis, that one was incredibly bad," She choked out as he pulled his hips back and shoved back in roughly a grunt following the movement of his hips.

"I've got a million of 'em, so I'll never run out." Gildarts growled out as he shoved back inside her slick warmth, shoving her into the tree behind her. He laid his hand beside her head, cracking the bark in his pleasure as he shifted her thigh higher hitting that spot inside her that sent her into squeals of pleasure.

He kept her just on the edge as he sped up and slowed down, knowing it was driving her crazy as her legs tightened around him, not able to move as he held her immobile against the tree. He went from long deep strokes, to short shallow thrusts, stoking that raging inferno the he knew was inside the curvy blond.

They'd had to be extremely careful interacting within the guild not knowing how everyone would take a relationship between them. Lucy had stressed she was unsure how Cana would take it, having her father messing around with one of her good friends and they'd kept it quiet. But yet they still managed to stay within each others parameters within the guild and dissuaded any suspicion with his pervy tendencies and her threatening violence. It was working almost beautifully, but Gildarts had a suspicion Cana already knew what was going on from all the sly smirks on her face when both he and Lucy got into another spat.

It had become a dance of sorts between them with each insult, each touch from him only fueled the fire between them, like a messed up waltz. Because after each spat they would steal away as soon as they were able and screw like rabbits. He'd never felt so young and alive before her, perhaps even since Cana's mother and she brought out the young deviant within him and in return he gave all he had and more. Over time he found out that the more raunchy the innuendos he said the more she would get excited. The more he would touch and fondle her, the more turned on she would get. And she was beautiful, standing there with her hands on her hips shrieking at him, threatening bodily harm, but in turn it affected him as well. So they would make it into a game, to see just how riled up they could get the other before they would crack, before one would just kiss the other senseless, guild or no. Before that knowing gleam in the others eyes would spell another night of no sleep, but as they say getting there is only half the fun.

They knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out and then it would spread like wildfire through the guild and town, but right now they didn't care. For all Lucy's good reasons to keep quiet, Gildarts could really care less. He was old enough to not listen to the opinions of others and Lucy was a mature young woman who could see who she wanted. But for now he would keep quiet, it made their trysts all the more hot and the sex was phenomenal. They would cross that bridge when they came to it, for now it was a dangerous game, one that pushed the boundaries and seared the soul. They were hooked and nothing could dissuade them from their rendezvous.

"D...Dammit Gildarts, stop teasing me." Lucy hissed out.

He kissed her tenderly, grinning as he barely moved his hips frustrating her further.

"Now now Lucy, you should know by now I will never stop teasing you, ever." He whispered vehemently as he gripped her thighs with both hands and pushed her knees as far back as she could manage.

Lucy's hands gripped the bark tightly as he manipulated her body the way he wanted to.

"If you don't... AHHH OH MAVIS! DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed out as he slammed back inside her.

"With pleasure," He growled out, as he hammered into her soft body, done with the teasing. Now it was all business.

She could do little more then hang on, thrashing her head back and forth and he had his way with her. Her brown eyes making out his face through the haze of lust, a look of concentration and almost pain reflected back, but she knew it wasn't pain he was feeling, oh no. If the fire in her belly that grew with every stroke within her core told her anything he was right there with her, cresting that ridge, more then ready to tumble off.

"Gil," She groaned out, her eyes finally falling closed as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Hang on Lucy, almost there Baby," He panted out, swiveling his hips and readjusting his angle of penetration so that each stroke brushed her sensitive pearl and hit that special spot that always sent her spiraling into bliss.

The action sent her into full body shivers, trembling against him as her climax took her by surprise, ripping a garbled scream from her throat. Her body tensed as waves upon waves washed through her, her nails dug into the bark desperately and faintly she could feel the frenzied thrusting of his hips as he sought out his own end. The sporadic twitching of his member within her signaled his impending end as he grit his teeth against the immense tightening of her core around him and with one final push he followed. His back snapped taut with a harsh shout as spurt after spurt of his essence coated her womb, his fingers bruising as he kept her locked to him. Their panting breaths echoing in the night as the tingling surges kept their nerve endings firing.

Sighing deeply he latched back onto her full lips, his tongue thrusting inside her cavern as his hips slowed, rubbing against her as he spent himself inside her tight sheath still rippling around him.

Finally the world came back to the pair as he let go of her and helped her to stand on wobbly legs, pulling from her warmth regretfully.

"I think that gets better every time," She whispered in awe, giggling softly as she slumped against his chest as his arms came up to wrap around her and laid his chin upon her head.

"I think I could fall madly in bed with you." He replied grinning as she swatted him playfully.

Lucy pulled back and righted her clothing as Gildarts did the same.

She grabbed her forgotten pack off the ground and led him to the nearest clearing intent on setting up their accommodations for the night.

"Come on Stud, we've still got a few things left to do before bed."

Grabbing the tent from his pack he began setting it up as he watched her out of the corner of his eye starting a small fire for cooking.

"So, do you have any clue as to what this job is going to be?" Lucy asked, busying herself with boiling some water.

"Oh, I'm sure this job will be a cakewalk, nothing to worry about." He replied as he staked the tent to the ground.

She turned to him with one brow raised expecting him to elaborate.

He sighed and chuckled, shaking his head as he went back to propping up the tent.

"Why do you think we got specifically chosen for this job?" He asked, his gaze straying to hers, raising a brow.

She shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Well, it just so happens that this mayor is an old drinking buddy of mine who owed me a favor."

Lucy scrunched up her face. "Soo, he's giving you a job as payment for the favor?" She asked, clearly confused.

Laughing he turned to her again. "No Lucy, there is no job. In fact the only mission we have is just showing up and probably doing something small that would only take an afternoon to complete, thus leaving the rest of the week to us."

Her eyes widened as she pieced together what he was saying." So there is no mission then?"

"Nope."

"We'll have the rest of the week to ourselves? No guild? No interruptions? No pretending?!" She squealed.

"Now you've got it." He replied grinning.

She jumped up and did a happy little dance amusing him as he sat beside the fire.

He watched as she sat back down next to him, still wiggling as if she couldn't sit still from anticipation.

"You sir are more crafty than I've given you credit for." She murmured, shooting him a look that had him adjusting himself discreetly.

"And we aren't leaving our hotel room for the rest of the week!" She shouted joyfully.

He smiled watching her antics. "Why? You that tired?"

"Hell no! Gotta grab this opportunity while I can. I'm gonna have you all to myself for a whole week! And I've gotta repay you for all those cheesy lines you keep throwing at me of course." Her voice going husky, promising he more than likely wouldn't have the energy to roll out of bed let alone think of getting up.

"Hey" He replied indignantly. "They aren't cheesy, they're classics."

Picking up her pack she made her way to the tent and prepared to set up her sleeping bag.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Lucy teased back.

"Sooooo..." He began and watched as her gaze swung to him.

"What are you doing tonight? Besides me, of course?" He added grinning as he dodged a brush coming for his head followed by her shaking her head and giggling at his antics.

"That just never gets old." He muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm contemplating doing a few cutesy ones too just to shake things up. Wouldn't want everyone to OD on Lemons now would we? :P<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	6. Run Little Bunny, Run!

Run Little Bunny, Run

Gajeel Lucy pairing

Rated M for Mmhm mmm goodness and a little bit of naughty cosplay.

AN: Idea came to me one night of just having Gajeel chase after Lucy and then I thought Hey, since its almost Halloween why not add a costume for affect and see where this goes. So that's where this little bit of weirdness came from. I admit there's something to be said about being chased, at night, where no one can hear you. Gives me goosebumps, good goosebumps! ;p (yeah I admit it, I'm weird, bask in the weirdness!)

Disclaimer: Nothing of Fairy Tail is owned by me, not for lack of wishing though.

* * *

><p>Trees rustled overhead as a figure made their way through the dense underbrush of the small forest surrounding Magnolia. The stillness of the night was only broken by the eerie calls of a lone wolf far off in the distance. The only light source being the full moon overhead shone through the forest canopy, landing on the figure as they sped across the land. All of a sudden they came to an abrupt stop, shoving their back against a nearby tree as their eyes searched the foliage around them. Brown eyes gazed cautiously, landing on everything moving even slightly, as they tried to slow their breathing down and hear anything besides the beat of their own heart thundering in their ears. A twig snapped nearby drawing their gaze and inadvertently snagging a long white ear on a low branch and pulling the hair attached to it in the process.<p>

"Ouch, dammit!" Lucy hissed lowly, her fingers going up to the ridiculous white bunny ears atop her blond head untangling the branch, silently cursing her predicament and the cause. She knew it was a bad idea when it had first been brought up, but she only went along with it as a joke, not knowing she'd end up running through the forest in naught but a skimpy outfit. Finally getting her floppy ear untangled she sighed and slumped back against the tree only to stifle a yelp as her heel sank in the soft earth.

"Gaaah, I knew it was a bad idea to wear these darn things out here, but nooo, he just had to insist didn't he?" She uttered as low as she could knowing wherever he was, she couldn't let him know her location. He already had such a big advantage over her as it was, no need to just let him win, at least not yet.

"I've got to keep moving. Can't afford to be caught just yet." She pushed off the tree and looked around for a few minutes before dashing away as silently as her heels would let her. Lucy knew she wasn't exactly graceful, and she was known to be a bit of a klutz, so maneuvering on unfriendly terrain in heels without making noise was a bit of a stretch. But since she'd gotten stronger she was much quicker, so it made up for her weaknesses. As she ran she regulated her breathing just as Erza had taught her and kept her eyes darting through the trees, searching for a shadow. Not just any shadow mind you, this one was special and had a mind of its own, with a perversity that rivaled even Master Makarov.

Oh, he was damn good at hiding it no doubt, but once he'd made it apparent he hadn't felt the need to hide it, from her at least. A low gurgling came to her attention and she smiled seeing a small stream coming into view, but stopped in the treeline just before approaching it. She wasn't stupid. The predator often captured the prey when it let its guard down to drink, and she was no fool. Lucy peered out from behind a rather large tree and looked around, her body still listening to the sounds of the night. After a few minutes she silently let out a small breath and moved slowly out to the small clearing, stopping every few inches to listen again. She knew that she looked much like the scared bunny she was dressed as at this moment but she couldn't begin to care. It had become more than just something playful now, no, now it was a challenge, one she wanted to win with every fiber in her being. She had something to prove and she wasn't about to throw in the towel.

Coming to the stream she kept her eyes moving, kneeled down and cupped her hands, bringing the sweet liquid to her lips, almost sighing as the life giving substance soothed her parched throat. If she didn't know any better she could've sworn she'd been out there for hours, though it had probably only been about 45 minutes at best. Wiping her mouth, she looked around before adjusting her bustier around her full bosom, thinking it was truly a miracle that her breasts were still covered. Taking a few minutes to study herself, she noted the snags along her pantyhose, suddenly happy she used an old pair as these would not be reusable. She frowned seeing the sad state of her black pumps and knew a future trip to the shoe store was imminent, and she wouldn't be the one footing the bill either, not if she could help it. A small breeze blew past her, causing a few blond strands to obscure her vision, she tucked them behind her ear but stilled as a breath puffed against the back of her neck and a low chuckle drifted along the wind.

"EEP!" She squeaked twisting her body around so fast she landed on her rump hard and looked around for the perpetrator. No way, there's no way he found her that fast. Panting, her wide brown eyes darted around looking for anything that was moving. Not finding anything she pushed herself up to her knees and winced as her tailbone protested against the movement. Glancing behind her, she frowned seeing her fluffy white tail was laden with small twigs and bits of grass, and was now a very dirty brownish color. She ground her teeth together in frustration, knowing he was somewhere out there probably laughing his ass off at her. He was always so smug and so damn sure of himself, but this was one game he would not win!

Lucy scrambled to her feet and took off back into the trees, swerving left and right, dodging vicious trees roots, low limbs and rocks all threatening to trip her up. Lucy came to a sudden halt as a cold chill ran down her back and skidded behind a large boulder, slyly peeking around the edges. She could feel it, his eyes boring down on her as she struggled to catch her breath, but that wasn't all. No she could feel the waves of lust rolling through the darkness, the excitement of the chase, the thrill of primitive instincts being roused from their game. That was the whole premise to the game after all, well it was one part of it anyways.

* * *

><p>Feeling bored out of his mind Gajeel commented as they watched an awful horror movie that the women always seemed to stumble when they were running from the bad guys and thus get themselves chopped up.<p>

"Oh they do not!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against him.

"Psshh… look there she goes again!" He said gesturing to the fallen woman yet again, jostling her in the process.

Sure enough Lucy cringed as the woman met the ground yet again as she turned to see her pursuer still on her tail.

"Oh for fucks sake woman! Stop lookin' behind you and just run!" He roared. "See? This is what I'm talkin' bout."

"Yeah well, not everyone is as inept as her at getting away when they're being chased." Lucy grumbled, snuggling back into his warm body as she frowned at the tv. She didn't want to admit it but he had a point, at least on these really cheesy horror films, but in real life that wouldn't happen, she was sure of it. At least not with her.

A rough hand tilted her chin up to catch his intense stare. "You sayin' you could do better, Bunny Girl?" She narrowed her eyes at the challenge and puffed up, drawing a smirk from him. He was just too good at pushing her buttons in order to the get the reaction he desired and she had an idea as to just where this was going. But she didn't have any clue as to just how depraved he really was. But after everything they'd been through she should've had somewhat of an idea as to just how far into the gutter his brain was most of the time.

"Of course I can do better!" She shouted throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I mean look at those girls!" Pointing to the tv. "And besides, it's a horror movie, the women are supposed to act like they can't walk a straight line while jogging lightly, acting all helpless and some are supposed to be caught and killed off. That's why its called a moooovie."

"So let me get this straight. You, who aren't athletic in the slightest, klutzy as a drunken sailor on a bender... oh don't give me that look, these are your own words."

"Yeah well, you don't have to agree with them." She grumbled, pushing out her lower lip in a most adorable pout.

He rolled his eyes. "Right, so back to the point I was making. You really think you could do better?"

"I'm sure I could. I mean I've done alright so far while on jobs, to a degree." Muttering the last part.

"Alright Bunny, lets see what you've got."

Lucy turned her body to face his on the couch in confusion. "The heck are you talkin' about?"

Gajeel leaned forward with an evil grin on his face, sending shivers down her spine. "Put your money where your mouth is."

She arched a brow. "Meaning?"

"Lets see how long you can evade me without being caught."

"You mean you're going to chase me around Magnolia, since this apartment and your place are way too small to do that. Yeah, I don't think doing that in the middle of town would be a good idea, not to mention would reflect very badly on the guild." She pointed out dryly.

He snorted at that. "Oh, we won't be doing it in town, but in the forest on the outskirts where we could have the room and privacy to do what we want." His voice going low as a rumble grew in his chest, a dark gleam registered in his eyes and something deep down within her shivered in excitement. That was the look of a predator eyeing its prey and it shook her to the core.

"What do I get if I manage to evade you?" She asked, curious now.

"Hmm, lets see. Lets say if you can evade me for an hour you get to ask anything of me, anything you wanna do and I have to do it, no questions no complaints. As long as it doesn't involve anything painful."

"Alright, I can accept that. Then the same goes for you, if you can catch me within the hour then I will do the same."

"We'll see if you can get away from me Bunny and believe me," He said wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her body tightly to his. "You're gonna need all the luck you can get."

* * *

><p>They'd both set on a week of prep for each of them to do whatever they felt they had to in order to win. Some of his stipulations consisted of not going into any sort of structure, she could use one spirit to help avoid him one time, but not engage him in combat, that would be defeating the purpose of the chase. But it was the last one that floored her and she almost called it off if not for the fact that she gave her word to go through with it. In all honesty she should've known that when he reminded her that she'd given her word to proceed no matter what, that he had something up his sleeve, besides his arm. If he had a sleeve, that is.<p>

He stood there proudly, his arm extended showing off something she thought was safely tucked into the back of her closet. There, dangling on a hanger, was her bunny costume. The exact one she'd donned at the guild a while back and had worn it in the comfort of their homes for private purposes only. Her mouth fell open as her eyes darted between him and the garment.

"If you think I am wearing that out here where anyone can see..."

"Oh, we mustn't forget these!" He stated proudly as he brought up his other arm and produced a pair of black pumps to go along with it.

She shook her head as she clenched her fists. "No way. There's absolutely no way in hell I will wear that for this. Nuh uh, nothing doing."

It was clear he was prepared for her answer as he smirked and leaned in close to her. "You've given your word Lucy, and you already agreed."

"Yeah, but I had no idea you would make me wear that!" She shouted gesturing to the garment.

He shrugged tossing the clothes and shoes to her and grinned as she reflexively caught them frowning. "Too late to argue now. Now get your outfit on little bunny, the wolf is ready to hunt!"

Scowling still she couldn't help the small shivers at the dark excitement in his voice and ducked behind a tree to get dressed, or undressed as it were.

Grumbling the whole time she came back out adjusting the bodice around her breasts as she picked her way carefully over the uneven terrain in her high heels. Lucy stopped in front of him and spread her arms out as if to show he got his way, yet again.

With a wide grin on his face he tilted his head as his hot gaze raked her from head to toe and back again, lingering on her bountiful breasts being pushed up and displayed before his eyes and licked his lips. Cocking her hip she crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips in irritation, but she wasn't totally immune to his attentions as a fierce blush rose across her cheeks and spread downwards covering her upper chest.

"You're still missing one thing."

Lucy gazed down at her body in question and turned as she looked behind her before looking back at him for the answer.

"Now what kind of bunny would you be without these?" He said tossing something to watching her catch it and examine it, rolling her eyes as she recognized the object. She shook her head at his chuckle as she set the fuzzy bunny ears on top of her head with flourish.

"Ok, now for my rules." She said as he continued to stare at her.

"Lay em on me."

"One, no shadow form right off the bat," Pausing as he frowned, explaining further.

"Going into shadow form makes you faster so I'll need all the help I can get, being that I don't exactly have the best footwear for this venture." He nodded and she continued.

"Then that brings up a five minute head start, which goes again into the whole can't move very easily, plus I won't be able to see that well in the dark even though it's a full moon out there."

"And the last rule?" He asked, curious and eager to get this game going.

"No taunting me from the shadows."

He snorted.

"No I mean it. I really hate that and you'll be punished if you do." She smirked as he arched a brow at her decree and grinned inwardly, thinking her punishments would be more entertaining than anything else.

"Deal," he said nodding.

Looking up he checked the position of the moon and deemed it close to eleven, a perfect time to start their little game.

"Alright Bunny, time to start this." He said grabbing her and smashing his mouth against hers, his lips roughly claiming hers as one of his hands tangled within her hair, angling her head as he delved into her mouth with vigor. The whole concept was heating his blood to an all time high and he could feel the pull of his instincts preparing to be released, ready to bask in the thrill of the hunt. Though this wouldn't end with a kill, no, but it would end with something wholly different and satisfying to an extreme degree. It was almost impossible to let her go and not take her here before they even started, but he knew the moment she ran and he pursued, it would feel exhilarating. And the moment the caught her… A low rumble started low in his chest as his blood heated and headed south, imaging all the erotic things he would do to her beautiful body, wringing as much pleasure as she could stand until she begged for release. He was definitely anticipating the end to this as he let his arms fall and watched as she dazedly shook her head from the haze of lust and darted into the trees at his nod.

It felt like an eternity as he stood there, hands tightly fisted at his sides, eyes dilated as his nostrils flared scenting the air. He didn't have to pull in her scent as he knew it from memory, but he did so anyways and enjoyed the rugged smell of the outdoors laced into it. Gajeel could feel she was excited and not afraid one bit and that last part brought out a feral grin. Knowing she was just as much anticipating the end as he was made his lust almost roar out of control as he shifted and counted down the minutes.

A primal snarl ripped from his throat as the five minutes came and he was off like a shot, weaving through the trees, intent on finding his prey. His mind helpfully showed him images of her running in her outfit, her long legs as she moved, her wonderful rear that made him groan with every movement. Determined to not win this game so soon he let out a rumbling growl hoping to send her moving faster and he grinned as he heard an eep and the rustling of bushes.

"Run little Bunny...run." He rasped out.

* * *

><p>Lucy winced as her hip scraped a jagged part of the humongous rock she hid behind, her brown eyes surveying the area as she slid a hand down her side. Bringing her hand up to her eyes she cringed seeing a few drops of blood, but absently wiped them on some tall grass near her feet.<p>

'No need to worry about it, but if he didn't know where I was before he will now with that scent in the air.'

Taking one last glance she shot off into another crop of trees and slowed when she recognized a mark on one of the trees bark.

'Ok, now to get him into position.' Her musings were interrupted as a howl pierced the quiet night, confirming her previous thoughts. He clearly scented her blood and was moving quickly in her direction and she readied herself for him. Lucy couldn't help the waves of anticipation rolling through her, a pool of heat flooded her stomach as her heart sped up and she could feel the blood pumping through her veins. He was making a lot of noise now, knowing she could hear him and she got into position, her back against the tree as she slumped down to the ground trying to look pathetic and weak, her hands laying on her ankle. Lucy grinned inwardly knowing she was using the same type of tactics that drove her nuts in those damn movies, but she wasn't above tricking him, not since he loved throwing her curve balls all the time. The thumping of his feet echoed through the forest and she could hear the rustling of the grass and bushes as he plowed through not caring how much noise he was making at this point.

Lucy drew her eyes up just as his form came crashing into the small clearing, his dilated eyes landed on her as he came to a sudden stop. Nostrils flaring as he scented the air and she could see he was taking everything in around him even as he never took his eyes off her. He moved cautiously towards her as she winced and stumbled to her feet, her hands flat against the tree behind her favoring her right ankle.

Gajeel growled low as he stepped towards her. "Bunny?" The rough rasp of his voice flowed over her and she couldn't repress the way her body called back to his unconsciously. His instincts were still running on adrenalin, but there was a glint of concern now in his eyes as he came closer. "You ok, Bunny?"

Lucy managed to convey pain and defeat through her features as she hobbled a bit in place. "I...I hurt my ankle running in these heels." She mumbled, bowing her head like she was ashamed, but kept her eyes trained on him through her blond hair.

He stepped closer and she held her breath as he continued.

"Do you need some hel... ARRRG!

Lucy grinned as he fell through the leaves covering the ground into the deep pit Virgo had dug earlier in the week with a tremendous crash and a lot of swearing. Letting out giggles at his roar of outrage she approached the edge cautiously and peeked down at him.

Her smirk intensified at his scowl. "Hey, I told you not to taunt me didn't I? This is what you get!" She shouted as she sprinted through the trees followed by another roar.

"LUUUUCYYY!?"

Lucy laughed as she sped through the foliage, intent on putting as much distance between them that she could. After a few minutes of flat out running and thinking she was in the clear she took a small break hunching over to catch her breath and gazed up at the position of the moon, wondering if it was getting close to an hour yet. Sighing, she closed her eyes and smiled thinking she'd won. Thoughts of various humiliating, spendy, or just plain weird things she could make him do flew through her mind. And then there was the naughty things she had locked up in a dark corner in her brain, oh so many different things to choose from and all would be satisfying not only for her, but him as well. So it was a win win situation, but she'd doubt he would think that way, at least at first. But just as she raised her hands in a stretch something slammed into her and tilted her world sideways. Lucy yelped as she scrambled to her hands and knees and tried to get to her feet only for a heavy weight to settle on her back, pinning her to the ground.

Heavy breathing blew against the back of her neck and she bit her lip knowing who it was before he even spoke. There was only one person with those steel like muscles clenching around her and she'd gotten very familiar with those over the past year.

"Bunny," his voice low and guttural as he shifted above her, his hips cradling her behind rolling them against her slowly, his hands on the ground beside her head.

"You've been a bad Bunny tonight."

She whimpered as he rocked against her, her nails digging into the spongy ground beneath her and felt his nose slide along her cheek as she tilted her head to the side. A distant side, a primal side to her was beyond excited of the situation. The idea of being dominated by such a hulking, gorgeous man sent another wave of lust through her being and she involuntarily pushed back against him. She gasped as he growled low and nipped her earlobe, his way of reprimanding her when he was lost to his instincts. Gajeel swept his tongue along the shell of her ear and reveled in the shivers running along her body.

"I think it's time the wolf caught the bunny, and he's ravenous; absolutely starving."

Panting she looked at him out the corner of her eye and noted the triumphant smirk plastered to his face as he nuzzled into the curve of her neck, his tongue flicking out lapping at the skin. Goosebumps broke over the flesh he bathed and she stubbornly arched her back again, bringing another growl from his body and sent it vibrating through hers. Shivering, she tried to push up again only for a snarl to rip from his lips and she could see his enlarged canines as he latched onto the back of her neck in warning. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she licked her dry lips and tilted her head up offering her exposed throat, what he could see of it anyways in this position. It was enough to placate him as his teeth gently unlatched from her skin, laving over the slight indents he made soothingly, a low rumbling started in his chest and she felt herself relax with the sound.

"Good girl, submit to me. Give in to me."

"But I won," she faltered when he chuckled. "Didn't I?"

A rough hand cupped her cheek and lifted her to his lips as he kissed her gently, and even at a weird angle it was slightly sweet, in an odd way.

"It wasn't quite an hour Bunny, so I am the winner."

"Wait, how am I supposed to know that. I mean you could be cheating!" Lucy huffed as he nipped her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth before letting it go.

She could see his smirk grow as he shook his head. "Oh ye of little faith. I can prove it."

"How," she asked, intrigued now. Neither of them had a watch and they were rather far from anything so she had no idea how he was going to prove it. He glanced up and tilted his head for a minute before looking back down at her.

"Listen."

She tilted her head and strained to hear anything over the wind whipping through the trees, or the crickets chirping in the distance, but just as she was about to tell him she hadn't heard anything a clanging sound could be heard faintly through the trees. Furrowing her brow she considered what that was and with a start she knew when it repeated, it dawned on her that it was the towns clock chiming in the distance. She was silent as she counted within her mind and as the number stopped at twelve she groaned and thumped her head down on the ground in defeat. Oh he was lucky indeed. If he'd only been delayed a few more minutes she would've won, but that arrogant oaf had beaten her fair and square.

"Fine," she croaked, "You win. So whats your demand of me then?"

The rumbling intensified as he shifted again, this time he nudged her knees apart further as he ground against her.

"To the winner goes the spoils and you my dear Bunny are looking mighty scrumptious all laid out like a feast."

Lucy knew she should feel affronted and utterly pissed off at his chauvinistic talk, but she couldn't help feeling the after affects of the chase still running through her. She couldn't deny that she'd secretly hoped for this outcome in her darkest thoughts, letting out a small moan as he lapped her neck lovingly.

"I was going to draw this out, making you beg and plead for me to take you, but I just can't wait any longer. The way your body looks under me in the moonlight, like a virgin sacrifice from the gods, tempts my patience and I can't contain my instincts from claiming what I've won. The bounty laid before me is just too mouthwatering to resist...I want you."

The words were barely out his mouth before he was moving, hands pulling her bodice down to free her heaving bosom as he cupped the heavy mounds, rubbing his thumbs over the tight peaks continuously. Lucy gasped as her fingers grabbed at the soft earth and arched her back, shoving her breasts harder into his calloused hands. The cold air hitting her already hard nipples wrenched a moan from her as his fingers plucked and pulled the sensitive buds.

"Oh… Gajeel, please… I need you inside me. I can't… I can't wait." She panted out breathlessly.

He wasted no time as he stilled and let go of one of her breasts. The sound of a buckle being undone and a zipper assaulted her ears before his hand pushed the fabric aside covering her core. Before she could tell him about her pantyhose a riiiiiip sounded and the feel of a hot velvet length thrust through her folds.

"Fuck, your already so wet Bunny. Did the chase do this to you? Or was it me?"

Lucy swallowed harshly as he made another pass through her swollen lips, the tip of his cock rubbing against the hard nub nestled there, ripping more gasps from her throat. She was so lost to the pleasure she couldn't even begin to answer let alone remember to breath. This was torture plain and simple and he was deliberately holding out, waiting for her to crack, to give in, to submit and he knew that drove her nuts.

Impatient now to the point of frustration she bucked back against him and enjoyed the growl that came from him as his arms banded around her waist stilling her movements. She'd almost managed to make him slip inside of her, but she groaned in a mix of aggravation and desperation that he'd stopped her.

"God Gajeel, just do it already."

The growling subsided to a low hum as he breathed harshly against her ear, his arms around her waist pulling her back against him as his hips pushed his length through her dripping folds continuously.

"Do what Bunny, tell me."

She was pushed to the point of madness as she grit her teeth against the teasing and snapped, her impatience clear as she let out an impressive growl of her own.

"Just fuck me already, dammit!"

A second passed and she stilled as a barely heard whisper filtered into her ear.

"Gladly"

With a snap of his hips, buried his throbbing length inside her, the position making it so he hit the end of her in one thrust. Groans and a high pitched gasp filled the air, but he wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Hold on Bunny. It's going to be a rough ride."

She would've snorted at such a cheesy line had she been able to breathe but the air was successfully stolen from her lungs as he pulled out and thrust himself back in harshly. The echoing sounds of skin slapping against skin rendered in the air and she could feel the taut rope in her gut tightening exponentially. His aggressive nature showed through his harsh rhythm and it was easy to see he wasn't interested in slow love making, no, this was fucking, plain and simple.

Her gasps and moans drowned out his primal sounds as she crested the peak of her first climax rapidly, clawing into the dirt from his rough assault. Her wail reverberated through the forest as her back bowed deeply, his speed never faltering as she damn near blacked out from the pleasure. The tightening of her sheath drew snarls from his lips as he levered against her harder. His hands fell from her waist and threaded their fingers together on the ground, swiveling his hips against her rear.

Lucy was exhausted, between the running and now being subjected to such an earth shattering orgasm had her spent, but he clearly wasn't done with her yet as he sped up again. His chest completely covered her back now as he threw himself into the movements, muscles bulging as he ground hard into her with every thrust. The friction priming her for another climax as she tensed and held onto his hands for an anchor, fearing she would float away.

"Gajeel, I can't..."

"Yes, you can Bunny. One more, give me one more Baby." His guttural voice floated into her ear as he panted beside her head, his tongue laving over her exposed neck.

"Come on Bunny. Yeah fuck, you feel so tight like this, so damn good around me." He tenderly nosed her cheek prompting her to tilt her head up as he latched onto her lips in a desperate kiss.

Dirty talk had always been his thing and at first she'd been reluctant, but after a few times she'd found that it actually helped to turn her on and brought about a harder and more pleasurable end for her and him. So every chance he got, even in public if he wished to rile her up, he would whisper various things in her ears, chuckling as she turned red and would drag him home only to jump him when they'd barely managed to get in the door. Gajeel loved the fact that he could make her go so unhinged that she would lose control and become aggressive. Her fire only made his rise even higher until they were both left breathless and scorched on the bed barely able to move.

Lucy pushed back against him with every thrust, the end in sight as he pounded inside her, the pressure increasing to an unbearable pitch inside her. His harsh panting and groans giving her chills and she hung on, clung to his solid body moving around hers. The slapping of skin grew louder, more pronounced with every thrust and she could feel his balls hitting just at the right spot against her hard nub between her folds, her nails digging into the ground as she harshly slammed her body back against his. The insisted rippling around him intensified and he knew she was right there, just a few more thrusts and she would come unglued.

Breathing harshly he sped up, almost to an inhuman pace as he pushed her down beneath him, slinging into her taut body. No longer able to keep up with his speed Lucy moaned and gasped beneath him as he moved within her, his lips licking, tasting every inch of her neck and shoulders.

"Fuck baby, you feel so damn good I can't get enough of you." He groaned. "Cum for me..."

She gasped as he panted in her ear, nibbling on her lobe lightly.

"Cum now!"

He roared as she snapped and cried out breathlessly, bowing hard underneath him as he locked their lower bodies together, grinding against her in euphoric pleasure as his seed erupted from within, filling her spasming channel. Barely able to catch himself from slumping all the way against her, he slung his body to the side still intimately connected to her tight sheath as it rippled around him. His arms banded around her waist again as he kissed her temple and brought her tired body close to his. It was a good five minutes before either could get enough air in their lungs to form a sentence. Lucy laid her hands along his arms and sighed contently.

"You know if you wanted to have sex outside all you had to do was ask." She said dryly.

He snorted and she could feel the air as it blew across her skin. "Now where would the fun be in asking. Besides, I've always wanted to hunt a Bunny, and I've bagged me a rather fine lookin' specimen."

She giggled as he kissed her neck softly. "How about next week the Bunny chases the wolf?"

An interest growl erupted from his chest. "Hmm sounds fuckin' fun to me. But don't go thinkin' I'll let you catch me like those weaklings on tv."

She turned her head to give him a sultry stare. "Not even if I make it worth your while?"

He stared for a minute before a purely wicked smile graced his face. "I suppose I could always make an exception, but only for this Bunny."

Reaching up he cradled her cheek and turned her lips to meet his hungrily, his tongue slipping inside her sweet mouth, savoring her unique flavor as he tasted his favorite treat, sweeping over her kiss swollen lips for a few minutes more.

"Mmm yeah, only for this little Bunny."

* * *

><p>AN: Working on a LokeXLucy one atm, but also thinking of a LyonXLucy and RogueXLucy ones are in the future works. We'll see though. I'd like to do a few Halloween themed ones just for the heck of it and plus its one of my favorite holidays.<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	7. Fun in more ways then One

Fun, in more ways than One

Rated M for (oh for cryin out loud loud if you dont know how the routine goes by now you've been livin under a rock lol)

AN: Yuuup another NaLu one for my Imouto Mari-chaaan! Feel better sweety!

Disclaimer: Who me? Own something as awesome as Fairy Tail? Psshh I wish.

* * *

><p>It was a scorcher of a day as the sun beat down upon the town of Magnolia and its people. Missions were slow and sporadic at best, most likely from the immense heat wave they were experiencing, so the guild was full of people getting a slight reprieve from the heat in a blissfully cool environment. So taking pity on his guild, and mostly tired of listening to people around him whine, Makarov suggested a day for relaxation and fun at the local water park. It also didn't hurt that Mavis had been pestering him all morning either. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes as everyone rushed to gather up the necessities and made their way to salvation. Since Makarov had rented the whole place out just for his guild, they found the place empty and all eyes looked upon the majestic shimmering blue water calling their names.<p>

Most of the guys were so eager to cool off that they jumped right in, bathing suits or not, after all underwear counted, right? But the girls only shook their heads and headed for the women's locker room to change, except for Cana, who was always in a swimsuit as it was. Instead the brunette dropped her capris and made her way to the wet bar calling her name.

Lucy made her way out of the changing room, adjusting her swimsuit as Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy talked excitedly about what each would do.

"I wonder if the restaurant has any strawberry cake?" Erza inquired as she walked towards the call of food.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but those water slides are callin' my name!" Levy exclaimed. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

Immediately Wendy and Juvia agreed, Lucy said she would try them out later, as she waved them away and turned to the sound of her name.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted, jogging over to her with his ever present scarf around his head and flame swim shorts. "This place is awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah, its something alright." She nodded, shading her eyes as the sun shone through the glass ceiling.

"Aye sir," Happy exclaimed from atop Natsu's head. "What should we do first?"

Lucy tapped her bottom lip gazing round as Natsu did the same. "Hmm how about the wave pool to start with?" She suggested.

Grinning Natsu grabbed her hand and jerked her towards the menagerie of floats to choose from sitting beside the water. There was such an assortment it had been really hard to choose but finally Lucy settled on a light blue mattress covered in moons and stars, Natsu immediately latched onto a red dragon and Happy, of course, fell in love with a fish shaped floaty. Lucy had to explain to him that it wasn't an actual fish, before he decided to take a bite out of it and plopped it into the water with him on it. Natsu and Happy started a bump war, seeing who could push the other off their floaty as Lucy lazily reclined and paddled with her hands, floating around without a care in the world. She sighed content as the cool water lapped at her overheated skin, the distant shouting of her friends barely registering as she was lured into a state of dozing. Without warning her world was turned upside down, literally, with a shout of her name...

"OI LUCE, WATCH OUT!"

Lucy flailed with a startled yelp as the sound of something hitting her mattress startled her and an immense wave overcame her, she found herself immersed in the water.

Sputtering she broke the surface, wiping the water from her eyes and glaring at the sheepish dragon slayer as she coughed up the water that filled her mouth and nose.

"Natsu," She warned, her tone promising pain.

"Ehehe, sorry about that Luce. I sort of lost control for a minute there." His face turned red as he tried to sputter apologies.

Piping up from his fish floaty, Happy tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey Natsu, why don't we go get a snow cone, maybe that will douse her temper?"

Or more like add fuel to the fire.

"I'll douse you, you damn cat." She grumbled as she waded out of the pool, dragging her soaked and crumpled mattress behind her, Natsu followed behind as Happy kept his floaty around him and hovered near the dragon slayer.

Wrapping herself in a towel the trio made their way to the snow cone stand and stood mystified at all the different flavor combinations they had to choose from.

"Holy crap," Natsu whispered in awe, a little bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Happy replied with a subdued "Aye" as his eyes widened comically. Lucy shook her head and giggled, but she had to agree, there were so many flavors that if you were here for a whole year you wouldn't even be halfway done by then.

"I'll have a strawberry banana one," She said, smiling at the young man behind the cart.

Natsu grunted and glared at the young man as he smiled back at her. "I'll have the cayenne pepper one with some ghost chili mixed in." He smirked as the young man paled and gulped, moving to get his choice.

"And I'll have the fish flavored one!" Happy exclaimed as he hovered above the ground clutching his semi deflated floaty around him.

Shaking her head Lucy sighed and grabbed her treat before sitting at a table shaded by an umbrella to enjoy her frozen treat. Natsu plopped down beside her as Happy settled on top of the table making content little noises as he licked at his treat. Natsu wasted no time devouring his and let out a fiery belch making Lucy lean back and scrunch her nose as she redirected her treat away from the flames.

Natsu scratched his belly absently.

"Man this has been an awesome day. What do we want to do next?"

"How about the slides?" Happy offered with a mouthful of ice.

Lucy adjusted her towel as she stood. "Well you guys can go have more fun, but I'm going to relax for a while."

"Aww come on Luce." Natsu whined as he jumped up and scrambled in front of her.

"We're a team and teams stick together."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, hugging his plastic fish.

Lucy shook her head and side stepped around him. "Not everyone has your never ending energy Natsu, and I'm tired so just let me relax for a while and go have fun without me."

Slumping, he pouted as she walked towards the loungers lined along the edge of one of the pools. "But I don't wanna have fun, not without you." He mumbled, watching her move away from him.

Lucy spotted a few recliners near some of the tropical trees close by and laid her towel along it, making herself comfy in order to get a lovely tan. She stretched out languidly, adjusting her sunglasses as she watched her guild mates frolic in the cool water and smiled. Today had been an awesome one indeed, a nice break from the scorching weather and sporadic missions. A day to just relax and enjoy the world around you, to let go of your worries and just embrace being lazy. She was brought out of her musings as her sun was blocked and she shaded her hand to see who it was, only to find a petulant Natsu standing there with his arms crossed looking at her a big pout on his face.

Dropping her arm she let out a deep sigh. "Natsu, why can't you ever just let me do the things I want to do?"

He scowled and plopped onto the seat next to her. " What are you talking about? I let you do things all the time Luce."

She scoffed and turned to the side to glare at him. "No, we do everything the great Natsu wants to do," She said poking him in the chest as she sat up and faced him.

Natsu swallowed shallowly as the action jiggled her breasts in that luscious red bikini she wore and shifted uneasily as his member gave an interested twitch in his pants. Ever since she'd emerged from the changing rooms dressed in that, he'd tried his hardest to not to let his eyes go below her shoulders, but it had been agonizing watching her float around in the wave pool, sprawled out so temptingly and paying no mind to what was going on around her.

But the stares of a few of the employees around them had irritated him, which led to him accidentally bumping into her and sending her into the water. Then the snow cone vendor couldn't keep his eyes off her, which the dragon slayer admitted he really couldn't either, but that was beside the point. She was his teammate, and his guild mate and therefore his to look at. So when she turned with her frozen treat leaving him to give his order and also the scariest grin he had and watched as the guy quaked in his sandals in satisfaction.

It was a never ending thing with her. Day and night she attracted men to her side and it was his duty to scare them all away. No one encroached on a dragons territory and lived to tell the tale, but he'd never let that slip in her presence, he liked living after all. But now that they were essentially alone, with everyone else occupied and Happy consumed with his new toy, Natsu couldn't help but notice all her lovely attributes as his mind helpfully gave him visions of what he could do with such a lovely creature.

The tension had escalated between them steadily over the months they'd been a team and now it was nearly palpable, just about making him choke on it. He knew she felt something towards him and it wasn't family related, not at all. In fact, lately all she seemed to scent of when she came near was attraction, but she rarely acted any different, instead she became more prickly and grumpy around him which sent mixed signals. But after Gajeel took him aside and explained a few things about women and their differing scents he came to the conclusion that she was just as frustrated as he was. Their relationship was stuck at a standstill and it was driving them both up the wall, it was clear something needed to be done or they would never move on.

Deciding that he would do something to rectify this situation he squared his shoulders and challenged her accusation.

"Fine you think I never wanna do anything you wanna do?" He arched a brow as she faltered and eyed him carefully, seeing his smirking face before turning to the floating exceed. "Happy, I think I just saw Carla going down one of the water slides."

"REALLY?!" He squealed as he turned to the slides and sped off at hyper speed, muttering all the way about showing his lady love his new toy, that resembled a melted puddle at that point.

Natsu turned back to Lucy and grabbed her wrist dragging her behind him as he walked fast across the the patio towards some closed stands.

Struggling to keep up with him Lucy panted, her sandals slapping furiously against the pavement. "Natsu what the hell?! Where are we going? Dammit, let go of my wrist!"

He shook his head and opened one of the stalls doors, pulling her inside. "Nope, you said we never do what you wanna do, so now we are."

"What does that have to do with this? And why are we in an empty stall?" She asked exasperated.

Clicking the door shut behind him he eyes her for a minute as she stood there with her hands on her hips, chest heaving from her anger and possibly the jogging, just taking her all in.

'Why hadn't he done something like this earlier? Oh yeah, he was clueless then.'

Her anger just made her even lovelier and the heaving of her ample chest made things down below tighten in interest. He advanced towards her, watching as her eyes widened and backed up into the wall behind her.

"Natsu...what..what are you doing?"

He stopped within a few inches of her as he planted his hands on the wall beside her head, his nose brushing lightly against her own, his hot breath wafting along her quivering lips. "I'm doing something we both have wanted to do for a long time now."

Her expression of confusion morphed into disbelieving as he pushed his lower body into hers and swooped down to capture her lips. Lucy was thinking that the heat had finally gotten to her and that she was hallucinating, yup any moment now she would wake up heavily aroused in her bed and yell in frustration yet again. But at the insistent urging of his conquering lips invaded her hazy mind she felt a hot, hard length rub against her lower stomach through their swimsuits and she knew it was no dream. Nothing in a dream had ever felt so real.

Craning her neck she broke from his lips. "Nats..."

With a growl of impatience he moved his hand to cradle the back of her neck angling her head to kiss her once again, while his other hand trailed down her sweat soaked body, trembling against his. Grabbing onto her thigh he hitched it around his hip, aligning their lower bodies and made shallow thrusts against her heated core. His hardened length throbbed as he felt the molten texture of her through their suits, his cock rubbing between her swollen lips repeatedly. The action drew gasps and moans from them both and as Lucy writhed against the hard wood behind her she finally decided to just give in and enjoy the sensations he was wreaking within her. This was a dream come true to her, a sensual fantasy that only happened in her most wild and erotic dreams and here it was happening before her eyes, so she wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. Lucy threw herself at him, a hand tangling in his thick pink locks tugging lightly as she angled him to delve into his mouth, her tongue sliding along his bringing another groan from him. Using her other hand she hoisted herself up and wrapped both legs around him, his arms coming up to hold her against him as his thrusts became slow and hard.

The head of his cock pushed against her throbbing pearl persistently with every movement and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came apart.

"Mmmm Natsu, more...harder...please" She whispered between kisses and hearing her plea he halted suddenly and watched as she pulled back and stared at him in confusion.

"When you cum I am going to be inside you, Luce." He rumbled, his voice gravely and hoarse as he tried to calm down so as to not finish before even entering her.

Knowing he was waiting for confirmation she nodded and smirked as she rolled her hips against him, almost making his knees collapse before catching her and resting her against the wall behind her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She whispered back, kissing his chin tenderly, nipping at the sun kissed skin.

Groaning he hitched her higher on his waist and tugged his shorts down past his hips just enough to free his aching length. His fumbling hands went to her suit and tugged the fabric aside and meeting her eyes a silent conversation passed between them and she reached between them grasping onto his length giving it a few good strokes, enjoying his moans and then pressed it against her opening. It felt like an eternity, between breaths as they both realized where they were and what they were doing, but neither cared at that moment. Slowly the blunt crown pushed through her swollen lips, as he flexed his hips and resisted slamming into her. A hiss made its way through his throat as he pushed halfway inside, her rippling sheath wrapped taught against his girth, and he was not small either. Watching her face as he moved she looked back into his eyes, her face scrunching from being stretched so far but not really showing pain. He came to the small barrier inside and paused again, but seeing her complete trust and love shining back through her eyes and with a nod she told him to continue.

Her nails tightened on his shoulders waiting for the pain she heard was coming as he leaned closer and captured her lips in another kiss, and gasped when he snapped his hips shoving all the way inside her. His mouth moved against her languidly as he distracted her from the stinging pain, devouring her mouth, making love to it as his tongue slipped with her cavern, rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly. But as she wiggled a bit, Lucy noticed there wasn't a piercing pain, rather more like a small stabbing sensation, then the feeling of being very full. Not being able to wait he pulled out tentatively and seeing no pain in her face pushed back inside, the action making them break from their kiss and groans filled the air.

Adjusting his stance he pulled back again and hissed as she tightened around him, his head buried in her neck as he sped up, her groans and gasps filling his ears, the erotic sounds compounding until he felt his control snap. The slapping of wet skin rang through the air and all Lucy could do was hold on as he ravaged her body. Bowing her back she pushed back into his thrusts surprising him for a second before smirking and helping her get into the rhythm. So consumed by the other neither noticed or cared how much noise they were making, or that the tiny stall was probably rocking back and forth, no all that mattered was grasping onto that sweet, sweet release that was rapidly approaching.

More determined then ever Natsu hoisted her up further and sped up, swiveling his hips with every thrust, making sure to rub against that straining pearl that gave her such pleasure. A rough cry broke from her throat as she shuddered and clung to him, her head lolled back exposing her throat to him, which he couldn't resist even if he tried.

Redoubling his efforts he kissed her neck tenderly, lapping at the sweet flesh as he pounded into her body.

Lucy gasped loudly, her body shuddering against the multitudes of pleasure searing through every nerve, barely being able to form words as her body tightened, the heat within her stomach reaching an all time high threatening to boil over.

"Nat...Natsu...I'm...

"Come for me, Luce." He rumbled out and with a jarring roll of his hips sent her wailing over the edge. Her mouth dropped open as she scrunched her eyes closed in ecstasy and the tightening of her sheath combined with the beautiful face and noises she made had him following with a few more frenzied thrusts. He erupted within her depths as spurt after spurt of his seed coated her womb, a primal snarl wrenched from his throat, his hips locked to hers as he groaned and panted out his immense release.

Heavy breathing and panting filled the air as they floated back down from their abrupt ascent into heaven. Soft murmurs were uttered between both of them as they slumped in exhaustion and sighed in satisfaction. Natsu rumbled in happiness as he inhaled deeply and found that both of their scents now clung to hers tightly, kissing along her throat until she raised her head with a tired smile and their lips met once again, this time more slowly and full of sated passion. Sliding to the floor softly he kept her in his lap and pulled her tighter to him, relishing the feel of her skin against his and the still rippling of her sheath along his sensitive length.

Resting her forehead against his she smiled, looking into his onyx eyes, her slender fingers sifting through his hair tenderly.

"Ok I take it back," She said and smiled as he tilted his head in confusion. "You do some things I definitely want to do."

He grinned widely in triumph and nipped her nose. "So, does that mean we are doing this again in the future?"

She sighed happily against him. "Oh we are most definitely doing this again, over and over and over again, we are a team after all and teams stick together." She replied, mirth dancing in her eyes as he laughed. "Just not when it's this hot," Her face scrunched. "I feel like a melted puddle of goo."

"Mmm and what a tasty puddle of goo you make." Natsu replied, giving into the urge to kiss her again. "I could just eat you up," He whispered, making her shudder in anticipation at the hungry tone of his voice and the gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:Yup an actual Lemon this time around, and no before anyone asks I havent seen the OVA with them at the water park yet.<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	8. Little Devil

Little Devil

Lyon Lucy Pairing

Rated M

AN: My first attempt at a PWP, cause I have such a hard time not putting in a back story with everything. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times you ask I will never own anything of Fairy Tail...damn

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes scan the party goers crowded into the large guild hall. Orange and black streamers adorn the walls and pillars, sparkling pumpkins and bats float through the air, bursting with a shower of multicolored sparkles like bubbles. Fairy Tail had really outdone themselves with all the decorations and the immense spread of food and the costumes, really were phenomenal. Lovely witches, fairies, wood sprites, angels and various others met his eyes as he moved through the crowd. But even as he saw them it wasn't what he was looking for. Spotting Mira at the bar decked out like a pumpkin, had him breaking into a goofy grin making his way over to her to inquire as to where his obsession was.<p>

A husky giggle caught his attention, jerking his head around to spot some red and a bit of blond hair had his grin turning decidedly wicked. Turning down a dimly lit hallway he made his way opening doors, checking all the rooms for a glance of what he sought. He barely noticed the rooms as his mind was set on finding what he ached for.

"Lllyyooooonn." A soft melodic voice snapped his attention down to the end of the hallway as dainty fingers trailed down the door leaving it ajar. He broke into a run and skid to a stop as he jerked the door open noticing it led out out to the outdoor area of the guild, the pool glistening in the moonlight. But what really got his attention wasn't the pool or the magnificent moon, no it was the figure standing in ankle deep water. A groan made his way out of his throat as she beckoned him closer with a finger and slipped a red strap down her shoulder, the swell of a breast barely peeking out. Lyon growled low in his throat, firmly shutting the door as he stalked to the nymph tempting him from the waters edge, articles of clothes slowly being stripped from his visage as the moon came out from behind a cloud, illuminating her costume for his hungry eyes.

Fire engine red hit him full force, his hands stilling on his belt as he raked her from head to toe. It was a simple one piece suit, perfectly form fitting and oh so sinfully delicious on her voluptuous body. How he wished it was him stripping her out of that outfit.

He arched a brow and smirked. "A devil, really?"

Her answer was a husky laugh as she stepped further into the heated water, now up to her waist and he cursed the swirling water obscuring his vision. He was so damn hard it really didn't matter anymore, he'd already seen all her curves and committed them to memory, right now all that mattered was joining with her, it had been too long. Now naked as the day he was born he stalked into the water watching at her red suit was tossed behind him, he faintly saw she still had on her red devil horns but the bobbing of her breasts floating above the surface of the water distracted him. She floated backwards in the water as he pursued her, the hungry glint in his eyes making things tighten down below, her back hit the side and she grabbed onto the lip to steady herself as his chest pressed into her.

Licking her lips she moaned as he wrapped her legs around him, the warm water swirled around them, lapping at their flushed skin, his lips smashed on hers cutting off any and all thought.

His hands gripped the wall behind her as he bucked against her in the water, his motions jerky and kind of slow thanks to the viscous fluid.

He broke from her lips with a hiss. "Goddamn, Lucy," he rasped. His grip tightening as he moved against her, Lucy's hands gripped onto his shoulders as she bit back a curse.

"Oh god I can't take it Lyon, fuck me please." She whined, burying her face into his neck, dragging her nails down his back as she kissed along his throat. His insistent thrusting sped up as she panted in his ear, grazing her teeth along the edge, her hands slipped down to grip his ass and dug in, ripping another groan from his lips.

"I need your hard cock inside me." His breathing became ragged as she teased him, taunted him, goaded him to take her. To lose himself in the sinfully delicious pleasure that was her body.

One of her wet hands slipped down to grasp onto his length, her thumb rubbing over the flared head, dragging the tips of her nails lightly over the hot piece of length.

"Ahhh fuck!" He panted out harshly, pulling back to watch her jerk him off. The view of her small hand moving over his cock between their bodies was enough to send him over.

"I want this," she paused to tug harshly on him again. "Inside me. I want you to pound me into this wall. I want you to make me scream your name to the heavens..." She licked his ear before blowing against it as she positioned his cock against her core and held it there moving her hips pushing it through her folds, teasing him. Lucy loved to make his composure slip, loved to see the hungry lust gleaming in his eyes, loved pushing him until he snapped and took her with all the pent up passion of an angry snowstorm.

Letting out an impressive growl he slapped her hand away and pushed it behind her to grab onto the side, lined himself before driving up into her heat. The action ripping shouts from both of them as he grasped onto her hips pulling her down to meet his thrusts. They'd waited long enough, too damn long.

Lyon couldn't stop, his hips continued to move, spearing his cock into her quivering folds, his fingers dug into her hips as he slammed her back down on his length. The furious sloshing of the water barely drowned out their moaning.

"Mmm yeah Lyon. God, that feels good."

"You like that Baby?" He grunted frustrated at the water that slowed his progress, so he walked her to the stairs, never slowing his thrusts as he climbed out and laid her on the smooth tile along the side of the pool.

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows, grabbing onto the back of his neck, forcing his lips to hers. The sound of wet skin hitting skin reverberated through the quiet area escalated as they moved in unison.

Lyons hands slid down under her ass propping her hips up to meet his as he rested on his heels making her back arch off the ground, her hands falling to the ground as she writhed beneath him. The position flooded her stomach with wave after wave of lust her brown eyes piercing his black ones in the moonlight.

"Oh God yes...more, harder." Her eyes went to half mast as she struggled to keep them open under his onslaught. She loved it when he lost control, giving in to his instincts and just take her. The fire between them raged even higher, threatening to consume the lovers basking in the raging inferno roaring through their veins.

The grip against his throbbing shaft intensified with every slap of skin, Lyon grit his teeth hissing through every small tremor. He hammered against her body ruthlessly, knowing it would bring her violently and quickly and he loved that he could do that. To bring such a lovely creature such pleasure was intoxicating, addicting.

"I can feel you Baby. You're so damn tight, like a fist choking me. You wanna come don't you?"

She bit her lip against the waves rising inside her and reached for him. He lowered himself down without words and thrust his tongue into her mouth muffling her loud moans. Nipping her lower lip, he rolled his hips against her, his hands under her head propping her up to meet his gaze.

"Let go Baby...let yourself go." he whispered. "Feel me as I move within you, how hard you make me. Just how crazy you drive me with just a look until I want nothing more than to pound into you and feel your pussy squeeze me until I burst. Choke my cock Baby, let me feel your tightness around me, surrounding me."

"Oh God! LYON! She'd barely managed to shout to the heavens before he muffled her with his lips. The rippling of her sheath and the erotic sound of his name shoved him after her, his hips slowed down undulating against her slowly as string after string erupted from his cock with a muffled grunt of his own. Both panted and gasped, hands continuously moving along flushed skin, nerve endings firing leaving tingling sensations along heavy limbs.

Sighing he molded his mouth to hers, his fingers tangling in her damp hair as he slid his tongue against hers sensually, his length slipped from her and he pushed the sensitive flesh between her quivering folds slowly.

Lucy grinned as she nipped his tongue teasingly, watching him pull back and smirk down at her, grunting again as she rolled her hips back against him.

"You're still hard, Lyon." She emphasized hard with a sharp thrust against him.

He bowed as the action easily groaning in bliss. "That's because I am far from done with you."

He laid a palm against her tummy as he thrust inside her again, this time setting a slow and steady rhythm.

"You didn't honestly think that one measly time would be enough to sate me did you?"

"I'm going to carry you home so I can kiss, lick, bite, and fuck your beautiful body in every way imaginable until we both can't move and after we've rested, we have tomorrow to start all over again. You won't be getting away from me so easily." He rasped, his eyes pinning hers with a fire she could feel licking against her skin.

He leaned down to lift her legs over his shoulders, his mouth going to her ear as he lapped at her skin, wringing a small gasp from her throat.

"Trick or Treat my little devil."

* * *

><p>(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)<p> 


	9. Kitten has Claws

Kitten has Claws

Midnight Lucy PWP

Rated M For a little bit of light bondage

Dislaimer: I own nada, except the situations my gutter brain comes up with.

AN: Per request from guest josie-mia.

It wasn't a pairing I had thought of yet, but I was intrigued to see if I could do it anyways.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sighing, Lucy shut the door to her apartment with a muted thud and laid her forehead against the wood in disappointment. A week, it took a friggin' week to get that damn job done and what had her team done...blown away half the mayors house with their antics, which left next to nothing as a reward. All that hard work for nothing! Oh, she could just throttle the lot of them. Now she'd have to go on a job by herself in order to make rent on time.<p>

"Nothin' I can do about it n- The hell?!"

Lucy was cut off in her tirade as a black cloth slipped over her eyes and before she could rip it off her hands were captured and brought behind her back as she was pressed into her door.

"Who the hell? Natsu if this is you, you're dead!" She shrieked out, trying to wriggle out of the strong hands holding her captive.

A low chuckle blew past her ear and she stilled, her mind racing, trying to figure out who it was.

'That is definitely not Natsu, so who?'

A low sensual voice caressed her ears as she felt a finger trail down her cheek.

"Have you forgotten me so soon Kitten? How disappointing."

"Mid-?"

A pair of lips kissed her temple softly as a hand played in her hair. "Correct."

She shivered slightly from his brief touches, the hand holding her wrists flexed as he pressed his chest to her back. Wisps of his hair tickled her arms as he leaned into her, every place he touched singed with a tingling sensation, and she felt her body respond, anticipation roiled in her gut. He could always affect her with very little effort and she could smack herself for not recognizing him sooner. His long lean body pressed into hers as he inhaled the scent from her hair, his lips ghosting over her pulse and up to her ear, teasing, tempting...always just barely touching, priming her body.

"I realized it had been too long since we've been together Kitten, so I thought to rectify the situation." She gasped as he pulled her from the door and steered her through her apartment only pausing to ravish her mouth, leading her backwards until her legs came into contact with what she assumed was her bed and flopped back onto it.

Lucy tried pushing herself up until her hands were captured loosely in his hands again. She jumped slightly as each digit was pressed against something soft and wet, his lips perhaps?

"Be good Kitten, let me play with you for a bit."

"But I want to see you!" She whined, wriggling on the bed as she felt his tapered fingers brushing down her body to unbuckle her boots, sliding them down slowly, and anointing her legs with his soft lips. She yelped when he nipped the underside of her knee gently.

"Behave Kitten. If you let me play I promise you'll get what you wish for."

Lucy sighed, but went limp anyways. He was always so convincing.

She could hear the smugness in his voice as his hands went to her shirt, flicking each button through the holes slowly and precisely, just enough to drive her nuts.

His hot breath blew across her upper chest as he peeled the shirt off her, plump lips barely brushing her skin as he disrobed her.

"Mmm, good girl." He praised. "I promise you'll like it."

Her breathing sped up as something soft danced along her breasts still bound in her bra, drawing a gasp from her lips, her hands automatically reaching up to swipe the tickling sensation away before they were captured again.

"Tsk tsk, I'm going to have to restrain you, if you can't behave Kitten." Her hands were placed on the mattress beside her head as he leaned over her, barely touching as he licked and bit along her delectable mouth. The was he was positioned she could feel his excitement pressing against her stomach as his hips pressed flush against hers. Lucy could hardly wait as she wrapped her legs around him rolled her hips, a low grunt answered her and she grinned, knowing she was working him up just as much as he was doing to her.

Suddenly she found one of her legs pushed to her chest as the other unwound from his body. She cried out as he bucked against her, his length rubbing so enticingly against her core, his tongue lapping at her mouth as she writhed beneath him.

"Naughty naughty little Kitten." He breathed against her face as he tortured her with small bucking motions.

"I guess I'll just have to restrain you while I play then."

Lucy grinned as she felt him wrap a very short length around her wrist and then did the same to the other. She felt him sit back and could tell he was admiring what she looked like all tied up, having no clue what was coming next and she rubbed her thighs together envisioning all the naughty things running through his creative mind. The pressure was so immense she felt like she was going to burst from anticipation alone and she knew that's what he was going for, and when she did crest that peak it would be glorious.

She tilted her head as she heard him moving around, clothes rustling and a few distant thumps she suspected was the articles hitting the floor and she bit her lip. God, even without talking he could rile her up. She whined slightly, picturing in her mind that glowing alabaster skin just begging for her touch, her lips...

"Midnight...please.."

She heard a low chuckle and the mattress bounced as he moved closer to her. Lucy jumped when something danced along her skin, up her tummy to her chest as he moved and she briefly wondered if it was his long hair.

"What is it Kitten? Tell me what you want."

He talked as his hands smoothed up her legs, the trembling making him chuckle as he smoothed his digits along her knees, applying slight pressure to spread them.

Those fleeting touches were driving her insane as she wriggled beneath him, pulling against her restraints desperately.

"Touch me, please." She whimpered, bucking her hips to show where she needed him the most.

"But I am touching you. Is this not enough?"

Lucy grit her teeth as his fingers brushed along her inner thighs, the tips barely touching her panty covered core, making her breath hitch for a moment.

"You know damn well where I want you to touch me." She growled out, wishing she could grab him and tease him into oblivion. But she knew it wouldn't work out like she wanted it, he always managed to redirect the pleasure to her and then she'd be back where she'd started from.

Lucy could hear him laughing softly again as he shifted above her and gasped when something hard pressed against her core, rubbing every so softly.

Her back bowed as she threw her head back, moaning from the friction.

"Oh god..."

"Is that what you want Kitten. Does it feel good?" His low voice blew against her ear.

Lucy bit her lips and nodded as she rocked back against him, her gasps filling the room whining as he moved, only to jump again as she felt his fingers sliding under her panties. The cups of her bra were pulled down suddenly, before he drew a nipple into his mouth, his fingers trailing along her slit as she moved under him. His teeth worrying the erect nipple as he swiped his tongue across it.

"Mmm I love having you like this, all tied up, excited, responsive and under my control. Seeing you like this makes me so damn hard. You're so tempting, so addicting, so...mine."

As he talked, his lips never stopped moving against her hard nipples, groaning between nipping her sensitive mounds. Her gasps growing in volume as he circled the hard button nestled with her folds teasingly. Lucy barely held onto her sanity as he played her body like an instrument, every touch, every breath setting her on edge. Her trembling increased as she yanked hard on her bindings, begging, pleading with him to end this, to give her what her body was crying out for. To release her from this painful pressure.

"Tell me Kitten, tell me what you want." He rasped, his thumb rubbing against her nub faster.

"I...I need you inside, please!"

His fingers stopped moving a second before she felt him slip two long digits inside her, ripping a shriek from her as she moved against them. She threw her head back and cried out as he shoved them back in and roughly pulled them out again, his lips ghosting down her throat as she whimpered beneath him. Continuous moans floated through the air as she rolled her hips meeting his thrusting fingers, accepting his fast pace. She was so wet she could hear embarrassing squelching sounds as he sped up, but was so far into a lusty haze she couldn't bring herself to care. She was teetering on that edge, as she cried out and wiggled helplessly, trying to form coherent sentences to tell him what she needed.

But she didn't have to tell him, he knew without her saying anything. His fingers twisted inside her as he moved again, and settled his mouth against her core. She yanked hard on the scarves holding her as he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, the thrusting fingers twitched and she tensed before crying out, knowing her landlady would hear but not caring at that moment. He shoved her over that cliff violently as the pressure exploded within her stomach, shuddering as he prolonged her orgasm by lapping his tongue across her sensitive clit. She could hardly breath as she trembled and twitched while he slowed down his movements and tenderly kissed her clit once more before withdrawing his fingers from her rippling sheath.

Lucy laid there panting and gasping as she tried to relearn to breath, her heart thundering in her ears as the mattress moved again and squinted when light filtered across her vision. She blinked as she spotted him reclining on his side, his head propped up on his arm, his eyes pinning hers with a lusty stare. But the air was once again rushed from her lungs as she saw his licking his fingers one by one, the look of absolute pleasure gracing his face as he sucked each digit forcefully, his eyes never leaving hers.

He grinned as he finally stopped and laid his hand across her stomach, pulling her against him as he undid her restraints slowly. His hands went to her wrists messaging the red marks, and tenderly pressing kisses along the skin.

"Did you enjoy yourself Kitten?" He asked, leaning his upper half over her body as he pressed soft kisses along her lips.

"Mmhm, I did. Immensely" She replied, sifting her hands through his hair, kissing him back.

"Good." He rumbled back.

She smirked as she suddenly shoved him back and straddled his hips, leaning over his body as he grunted when her core settled over his forgotten erection still trapped within his boxers.

She lavished his face with teasing kisses, undulating her hips against his, her eyes staring straight into his.

"So, when do I get to tie you up?"

He hissed as she rolled harder against him, his hands bracing her hips, trying to hold her still as he bucked back harder. One hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth down on his, hungrily devouring her sweet lips as they ground against one another.

They broke from each others lips as a hard thrust drew moans from each of them.

"Mmm perhaps some other time. For now I want that tightness wrapped around me."

His dark eyes pierced hers as he slid down his boxers and tossed them aside, his eyes honing in on her core settled over his throbbing length.

In one swift move he had her impaled on his cock and bucked against her hard.

"Ride me Kitten. I want to feel you come undone around me."

Lucy's nails dug into his chest making him hiss in pleasure as she moved against him, her body priming for another release. Lucy loved being on top, feeling the power of controlling their movements and she relished when he insisted she ride him.

His hands moved to cup her bouncing breasts, tugging the nipples as his pelvis met her hips with audible smacks. Low groans filtered from his throat as he hammered against her, his cock twitching violently and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. The teasing must have turned him on as much as it did her. Lucy smirked at that thought but shrieked out as he slipped a hand between their bodies rubbing hard against her sensitive clit, her back bowed as she ground against him. Twisting her hips as the world went white around her, the pleasure stealing everything, thoughts, voice, air from her lungs. She knew nothing but the overwhelming sensation of feeling wrapped in a warm cocoon as the pleasure danced along her nerves leaving tingles throughout her body. The tightness squeezed his length wringing a choking groan from his throat as her core milked him, forcing him to follow after her. His balls drew up to his body, letting out a strangled shout as his muscles tensed shooting off inside her rippling sheath, his chest heaving from such sudden pleasure.

Midnight drew her body down to his and smirked as she hummed slightly in a dozy pleasurable haze. His finger slipped beneath her chin tilting her head up to press soft kisses along her mouth, his lips moving languidly against hers, before he drew back sighing.

"Now weren't you glad you let me play Kitten?" He teased, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Mmm," She replied, her eyes drooping to half mast.

"Next time though Kitten gets to play, and remember," She said trailing her fingers down his chest grinning widely.

"This Kitten has claws."

* * *

><p>AN: (fans self) Is it hot in here to anyone else? ;p<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	10. Not so Innocent

Not so Innocent

Gray Lucy Pairing

Rated M

Halestorm Songs: Innocence, Familiar Taste of Poison, I get off and Mz. Hyde.

_**Song Lyrics**_

Disclaimer: I own nada except the perverse pleasure in shoving the characters in these lovely situations.

AN: I know a songfic usually only has one song but all of these just seemed too damn perfect for this one.

* * *

><p>One slow rainy day Lucy dons her oversized ripped t-shirt hanging off one shoulder, some black short shorts and prepares to get dirty.<p>

Picking up a handkerchief Lucy pulls back her blond hair and ties it up with a determined glint in her eyes as she surveys the scene. She would do this, she had to do this. No turning back now.

"Ok, now where to start?" Brown eyes flitted across the room in question. "Oh right, almost forgot the most important thing." Lucy made her way to the counter and turned on her mp3 player, jacking up the volume on the attached speaker to blast some music as she worked. Innocence by Halestorm immediately filled the room as she snapped a pair of gloves on her hands and approached her nemesis, the only weapon in her hand a scrub brush.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the porcelain enemy. "Time to banish some filth!" Attacking it with vigor as she sang along to her music blasting in the air.

_**You see it from the outside**_

_**You're running toward the wall**_

She swiveled as she put her movements into the scrubbing, the music taking her away to a world with nothing but the guitar ringing in her ears, the drums pounding in time with her heartbeat.

_**Swinging from your blind side**_

_**But you don't know me at all**_

Lucy smiled and laughed as she pictured someone finding out her taste in music was less than innocent, snorting at the irony. What they didn't know didn't hurt her or them, in fact it made it all the more better. She could strip away the good girl she always was in the outside world and really let out the succubus that dwelled within. She was such a hungry creature.

_**I've been here too many times before**_

_**And your tears don't mean a thing**_

_**I only come when you scream, I told you**_

She threw her head back shouting the lyrics to the roof, not caring how she looked, or sounded, knowing her landlady was out and she could make as much noise as she dared. And oh did she want to make some noise.

_**Child, don't follow me home**_

_**You're just too perfect for my hands to hold**_

_**If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away**_

_**And I just want to take your innocence**_

She put emphasis on the word innocence dipping down low, arching her back as she pushed her rear out as she slowly straightened back out. She bit her lip seeing her image in the mirror across the way, giving the reflection a dark sultry look as she pictured another pair of dark eyes watching her move. It was a continuing fantasy of hers that never failed to excite her senses, and drove her body into such a state of arousal that left her breathless.

_**Is this what you wanted**_

_**Did I make your dreams come true?**_

_**You're sitting in a corner**_

_**Wondering what you got into**_

_**And you ache for things you don't understand**_

_**That your tears don't mean a thing**_

_**I only come when you scream, and I told you**_

Her body felt like it was on fire as she panted, breathless, the sexual tension skyrocketing until she felt like she would burst.

_**There's no such thing as fate**_

_**Only yourself to blame you never walked away**_

Ten minutes found her wiping the sweat off her forehead, the once filthy commode sparkled and she smiled before turning to the other two opponents.

"Hmm which should I tackle next?" She tapped her chin looking from the tub to the shower. "Tub I think. It's more bending over so I'll get it out of the way. Save the easiest one for last."

She tipped her head as the low strumming of a guitar drifted out of the speakers and smirked, another Halestorm favorite began, 'Familiar Taste of Poison.'

_**Drink the wine, my darling, you said**_

_**Take your time, consume all of it**_

_**But the roses were only to drain my inspiration**_

_**The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and...**_

Grabbing a sponge she slipped off her gloves and doused the tub with suds, settling on her hands and knees attacking the grime with a vigor her tense body felt down to the bones, knowing she would need to unwind after this cleaning session later.

_**I breathe you in again just to feel you**_

_**Underneath my skin, holding on to**_

_**The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison**_

Again the fantasy starring her dark eyed man assaulted her senses as she pictured him coming up behind her while she was in this position. The air whooshed out of her lungs at such a provocative image.

_**I tell myself that you're no good for me**_

_**I wish you well, but desire never leaves**_

_**I could fight this til the end**_

_**But maybe I don't want to win**_

Lucy arched her back much like a cat as she rolled her head back and forth, her body swaying to the music...

_**I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober**_

_**I want you on my mind, in my dreams behind these eyes**_

_**And I won't wake up, no not this time.**_

The feeling of rough hands cupping her breasts from behind as hip hips cradled her rear dominated her mind. Lucy bit her lip stifling a moan, her panties beginning to get soaked by more than the water now and figured a cold shower would be beneficial after this. She shook her head and chuckled as the song came to an end and climbed out of the tub.

_**A familiar taste of poison**_

"Yes!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "Now only one more to do and I'll be done for another week!"

She stepped in the stall as the song suddenly switched to 'I get off' and started swaying as she sang along to the music. Her curvy body, moved in slow ripples as she gyrated to the beat sensually.

_**You don't that I know you watch me every night**_

_**and I just cant resist the urge to stand here in the light.**_

_**Your greedy eyes upon me, then I come undone**_

_**and I could close the curtains but this is too much fun!**_

Lucy turned putting her back to the slippery wall, bracing her hands on the tiles as she swayed her hips to the tune, banging her head slowly, dislodging her bandanna, the blond strands flying around wildly as the music came to a crescendo. She loved losing herself in the music and not caring how she looked dancing as provocative as she dared, her hands sliding down her breasts slowly, trailing down the sides as she moved without a care. She would never do this in front of anyone, knowing she would probably just look more foolish then the sexy being she pictured in her mind. Her fantasies always looked more amazing than reality.

_**I get off on you, getting off on me,**_

_**give you what you want, but nothing is for free**_

_**Its all give and take kind of love we make**_

_**when your line is crossed I get off, I get off.**_

The music bounced off the walls and surrounded her being, and she let herself get lost within, thrusting out her chest as she sunk her hands in her hair, really getting into the song missing the sound of a door closing in the distance.

_**So much left unspoken between the two of us**_

_**It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch**_

_**You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid**_

_**But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees**_

The sudden image of a muscular body on his knees before her twisted her insides to the point of bursting. Even on his knees she knew he would look like a god, worshiping her body like a temple.

_**What you don't know what you can't see**_

_**Is what I do for you is what I do for meeee...**_

Her voice going husky and low as she licked her lips suggestively, closing her eyes picturing herself dancing for him, the feel of his eyes raking her figure as she rolled her body sensually. Her body ran hot envisioning his reactions to her naughty display, wishing she could show him just how he affected her.

_**I get off on you getting off on me**_

_**I give you what you want, yeahh..**_

The sound of his voice going deeper as lust consumed his features, his eyes drinking in her appearance… Lucy felt the inner fire spread until she trembled with anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore as she stripped her T-shirt off, squeezing her bound breasts hard, moaning softly as she slipped a hand down her tummy, teasing the waistband of her shorts. She imagined the hands were not hers but the rough texture his were and her thighs shivered as she slipped those fingers down to her core. She'd barely brushed over that wonderfully sensitive pearl and cried out knowing she wouldn't last long. Her body had been primed to a level that threatened to incinerate her very being.

_**I get off on you getting off on me**_

She panted breathless, her fingers circling that little nub...

_**I give you what you want but nothing is for free**_

God if only he was here in front of her, on his knees with that smug smile of his as he spread her legs and pulled her core to his mouth aggressively. She knew his mouth would feel heavenly against her heated skin, his tongue dipping inside her...

_**It's a give and take, kind of love we make**_

She was so close, only a few strokes more...

_**When your line is crossed I get off**_

"Ohh God, yes..that feels so good... give me more...Gray..."

"Lucy"

_**I get off, I get off, I get off**_

She froze, eyes popping open as the very subject of her naughty dreams was in front of her, leaning against the doorjamb with that absolutely delicious smug smirk on his face. She gulped knowing he must have been there for a while as her eyes trailed down his half clothed body and landed on his crotch. Her breath hitched as if reading her very thoughts he palmed that very noticeable bulge and she had to hold herself back from pouncing that hot piece of man meat teasing her, daring her. She licked her lips absently, her brown eyes darting up to his as he groaned whether from her actions or his she didn't know, she just knew she had to hear that luscious sound from his throat again or she would die.

His eyes were half mast, as he continued to stroke his throbbing length through those jeans that she knew displayed his ass so temptingly from the back. Oh, how she'd had her eyes plastered to that delicious derriere many, many times.

"See something you like… Lucy?" He said tilting his head as he pushed off from the door and stalked over to her. The sound of another song coming on played absently in the background, barely registering as he chuckled and the words seemed to fit her situation, only in reverse. The irony was thick and would've made her laugh if she didn't have her thoughts occupied by the godly image before her.

_**In the daylight,**_

_**I'm your sweetheart,**_

_**Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.**_

_**But you don't know me,**_

_**And soon you won't forget,**_

_**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**_

He backed her body slowly up to the counters, the heat from his body reaching out to caress hers as his eyes devoured her disheveled form, his arms caging her in as he leaned over her. He gripped the counter behind her and brought his mouth low against her ear, blowing against it before letting his tongue come out to trace the shell slowly.

"Are you my sweetheart… my not so innocent princess?" Lucy shook and whimpered, her hands clasping beside his desperately as he wreaked havoc on her body and he was barely even touching her.

_**Better beware I go bump in the night,**_

His lips brushed her ear as he breathed low again, his rich timbre smoothing over her like dark chocolate. "I was there, watching you..." her breath hitched as her eyes popped open to latch onto his.

_**Devil-may-care with a lust for life,**_

"Your sexy body moving just how I imagined in my dreams..."

_**And I know you,**_

He nipped at her earlobe. "Sticking that round ass out, just begging for me to spank it..."

_**Can't resist this**_

"Do you?" His voice went hoarse as he pushed his lower body into hers, his knee spreading her thighs as he rolled the bulge in his pants against her temptingly.

_**You know you**_

Lucy swallowed hard as she cried out from the friction, only for her head to be tilted forward suddenly, his hand had come up to clasp the back of her neck, making her eye to eye with him.

He asked again, "Do you want this, Lucy?"

_**Are so addicted.**_

Her eyes went wide as she panted, nodding slightly, knowing she was at the end of her rope. She couldn't take much more of this before she would succumb to the anticipation roiling in her body, the tense rope stretched so tightly it felt like it would snap at any given moment.

"Then show me!" He bared his teeth, taunting her to take what she wanted.

_**Boy you better run for your life!**_

Her eyes narrowed as the words played across her mind snapping her into action. She placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him away from her slightly, the smug look on his face morphing into a truly devilish one as she sunk down to her knees and wasted no time popping open his jeans.

_**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**_

Her eyes never left his as she shoved his jeans down past his hips. Gray spread his legs further and tightened his grip behind her knowing he would need the support to stay standing, she looked like she wanted to eat him alive and he groaned at the thought.

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

Lucy leaned in, barely brushing her nose along the bulge still trapped within his boxers, feeling it twitch as he grunted. She smirked, letting her tongue slip out and licked up the long length of it, moaning softly as she felt the heat against her tongue. She would show him that she was anything but innocent.

_**The monster in your bed,**_

His breath whooshed out of his lungs as she ripped his boxers down exposing his throbbing cock to the cool air and he hissed as she dragged her tongue along the underside teasingly. A choked moan bubbled up from his throat at such an erotic sight. A dainty finger rubbed the sensitive head, smearing the small pearl of essence that had escaped the slit.

_**(Oh god!)**_

"Fuck, Lucy." He rumbled, his hips thrust weakly as her wet and talented tongue swirled the tip, dipping into the slit for a second before wrapping her lips around his length and sucked.

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

"Oh God!" He whispered weakly, throwing his head back as he groaned helplessly in her hands, wanting to bury himself so far into her mouth he would hit the back of her throat. The thought had him biting his lip as he rolled his hips, barely holding himself back from slamming into that enveloping warmth.

_**Welcome to my other side,**_

Lucy grinned as her hands went to his hips and stalled the movement, dragging his gaze down to hers. She lavished licks along his cock like it was her favorite lollipop, it was beyond hot… her mouth working him over… he grunted in surprise as she palmed his sac and bobbed her head letting his throbbing cock slip past those sinfully delicious lips of hers. Her tongue moving languidly along the underside sending shivers down his spine.

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

He cried out, his back snapping taut at the sudden dual pleasure of her hot, wet cavern sucking him and her soft hand rolling his testicles delicately, squeezing just a bit, enough to make his eyes cringe shut in a mix of pleasure pain. It was delicious, how she played his body, like a fine tuned instrument.

_**I can be the bitch,**_

He knew he could never look at her the same again.

_**I can play the whore,**_

The way she stared so intently back up at him as she bobbed her head on him, drawing him into her erotically charged web.

_**Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.**_

How she hummed low in her throat, the vibrations tingled along his cock, ripping another cry from his lips

_**A touch of wicked,**_

His angel, his weakness… smiling so very wickedly up at him as she let his length slip from her lips so she could lap at the underside of his cock before suddenly shoving him between her tight lips.

_**A pinch of risqué,**_

His stomach muscles bunched as he pushed his length between her lips, this time her hands grabbed his ass and shoved the entire length into her mouth and he couldn't help putting his hands on the back of her head, crying out again.

_**Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy**_

He knew what she wanted as he maneuvered her head the way he wanted, his sac slapping her chin softly with every thrust. He couldn't look away, the sight of him disappearing within her mouth. Those sweet lips wrapped tightly around him. Gray sped up, grunting as he pushed towards that unbelievable pleasure sure to come.

_**I'm the spider crawling down your spine,**_

Her deep brown eyes glittered up at him, and he was lost within her depths.

_**Underneath your skin.**_

She was a devil looking back at him, taking what she wanted and giving him both heaven and hell in that gaze.

_**I will gently violate your mind,**_

She promised both redemption and damnation all wrapped up in one.

_**Before I tuck you in.**_

Lucy tightened her lips on him as his hips moved in a frenzy.

_**Put on the blindfold**_

He couldn't get enough, would never get enough.

_**There's no way to be sure,**_

His panting moans rising in pitch with every stroke. Gray tilted his head back as he tugged her harder against him, losing himself in the addicting depths of her.

_**Which girl you'll get tonight!**_

She hummed suddenly throwing him into a world of bright colors as his heart thundered in his ears. One thrust, four... by the fifth one he let go, gave into the pleasure, let it swallow him up.

_**(It's me, Lzzy, I swear!)**_

"F-FUCK LUCY!" He shouted to the heavens as the first strings of seed shot out from his cock. His body froze and trembled as she sucked on the tip and used her hand to stroke his spasming length, milking him, determined to make the pleasure last.

_**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**_

Gray rolled his hips a few times as he shivered slightly, hunching over from the violent orgasm still shooting through his veins.

_**(My god!)**_

His ragged breathing slowed down, his eyes dropped down to the goddess still on her knees.

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

Her tiny pink tongue lapped at him, teasing as she smirked up at his satisfied expression.

_**The monster in your bed,**_

He threaded his fingers through her hair tenderly, the smug smile reappearing again.

_**(My god!)**_

In a sudden move he hooked his hands beneath her arms and plopped her on top of the counter behind her

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

Lucy squeaked as she was suddenly eye to eye with the man in front of her, she propped her arms behind her to steady herself.

_**The nightmare in my head,**_

The sudden wicked gleam in his eyes took her breath away as he moved in closer.

_**(Oh god!)**_

His hand gripped her chin as he devoured her lips, making love to her mouth with his tongue. She could feel the pressure double between her thighs as she rubbed them together with a slight whimper.

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

He grinned at her as he pulled back, his eyes speaking things that flooded her core with desire.

_**The monster in your bed,**_

"Lucy..."

_**(Oh god!)**_

Gray nipped her swollen lips softly

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

His hands went to her legs, his fingers trailing down her calves and back up to her inner thighs.

_**Welcome to my evil side,**_

"I think..." His voice went an octave lower as he suddenly hooked his hand beneath her knees and jerked her towards the edge of the counter.

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

Lucy yelped and found herself sprawled backwards as she semi reclined against the mirror behind her. She panted as she looked down between her legs and froze. Gray's mouth was dangerously close to her aching core, his lips pressing kisses along her inner thighs, chuckling as she quivered in desperate need.

His eyes reflected the lascivious thoughts rolling around in his mind.

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

"Its my turn now, to make you lose control..."

* * *

><p>AN: A big shoutout to my Beta Kunoichi-Shea for putting up with my pervy mind. Big hugs for you girl!<p>

Per requests, I am working on a RoLu one atm and a ZerLu one is in the works as well, but since I am working on a few different holiday stories it might be a bit til I get it done.

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


	11. An Igloo for Two

An Igloo for Two

Lucy Rogue Pairing

Rated M for some naughty fun in the snow

Disclaimer: I will never own anything of Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>"I keep tellin' you, it needs to be longer!"<p>

"No, it needs to be thicker!"

"Longer!"

"Thicker!"

"Oh, how would you know. You've probably got a toothpick between your legs!"

"I've seen paper clips wider than yours!"

Two heads smashed together in anger.

"Well at least I'm not a KnobGobbler!"

"Dickless wonder!"

"Crotchknuckle!"

"Munching wanktoaster!"

"Pencil-dick!"

"Grrr, oh yeah eat this!?"

_**SPLAT**_

"NATSU!?"

"Oh shit, Sorry Erza!"

"You're gonna be sorry here in a minute!"

The red head sped after the blur that was the dragon slayer as he ducked and weaved around the trees, hoping to put distance between them. Lucy watched them grinning absently as she continued rolling some snow into a big ball for the bottom of her snowman.

"I didn't mean to hit you! That was for ice prick!"

Lucy doubled over in laughter as Erza caught up to the young man and shoved him face first into a snow drift, only to jump back and yelp as the snow melted around him into a puddle.

Erza suddenly let out a girly shriek, ducking a wayward snowball and turned her death glare to the idiot responsible.

"Sorry Erza, but you make such an easy target out in the open like that!"

"You're next Gray," she muttered darkly as she bent down to scoop up a large armful of snow.

He shrugged smirking as he got into a defensive crouch. "I can take anything you dish out. Snow doesn't bother me one bit."

Erza arched a brow as she got closer, a rather large ball of snow in her hand.

"Oh? Well, I'll just have to find out for myself!?" She shouted, grabbing onto the half naked mage, shoved the ball down his boxers and jumped back as he started patting his shorts and jumping around making very unmanly noises.

"Take it like a man, Gray!"

"Oh shut up Elfman." He snarled. "I'd like to see you handle something frozen touching your..."

_**SPLAT**_

"Gives new meanings to the phrase 'Blue Balls' doesn't it?" She shouted and took the opportunity to smash an armful of snow onto his head.

Erza laughed boisterously, ducking behind a tree as he growled and retaliated with half hearted throws with one hand while the other scooped the semi melted liquid from his privates and off his head.

"That was a cheap shot Erza!"

"Don't blame me. You're the one standing there not guarding yourself!"

"Yeah, way to go Erza! Chalk one up for the girls!" Lucy shouted, only to squawk as she was pelted in the face. She growled, wiping the snow from her face as she spotted the culprit, tossing two balls of snow in his hands, smirking at her.

"Excellent shot captain. The targets been neutralized!" Happy spouted with a mock salute as he hovered over the dragon slayers shoulder.

Natsu grinned wider at her indignant sputters.

"Gotta be aware of your surroundings Luce!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she scooped some snow in her mittened hands, her lips quirking in a devilish smile.

"You're so right Natsu. And you know what I see in my surroundings right now?"

He paused, gulping as he spotted her expression, backing away slowly.

"N-No what's that?"

"A DEAD MAN!?" She shrieked tearing off after him.

Natsu quickly threw his ammo and yelped as she closed the distance between them, tearing off into a run as he weaved through the trees.

Overhead Happy kept pace with them.

"Captain, target is closing in. Permission to perform evasive maneuvers!"

"Permission granted!" He shouted back, looking back only to see her closing in on him.

"Natsu get back here and take it like a man!"

"Hell no!"

"It's not manly to run Natsu!"

"Shut it, Elfman!"

Nasu panted as he ran faster, bursting through a circle of trees and smirked seeing an escape route.

"Happy!"

"Sir!"

"Escape plan, 'Scapegoat'!"

"Aye, sir!"

Happy dipped lower as he sped along keeping pace with Natsu.

Lucy pushed herself, determined to make him eat the snowball in her hand, or die trying. She grinned as she spotted him slowing down and sped up, closing the distance slowly. Lucy didn't know why he was slowing but so caught up in the moment didn't deem it worthy to think over as she was within arms length.

"Victory will be mine! She shouted as she extended her arm, ready to smash it into his head.

"Not this time!" Natsu shouted back and promptly disappeared from her sight.

Unfortunately she was still moving with her arm extended and had no way of slowing her momentum, but what really had her eyes going wide was the obstacle stuck in her path. Time slowed to a crawl as she closed the distance, the figure turning to face her slightly. His eyes going from inquisitive to disbelieving as she neared him. Lucy cringed knowing this wouldn't end well and resigned herself to her fate.

_**SPLAT**_

"ARG!"

"Oof!"

"Ow ow ow owwww." Lucy grumbled, rubbing her aching head as she propped herself up, only to freeze when a groan seemed to rise up beneath her. Her eyes popped open wide and darted to the lump she was currently sitting on, gasping as a disheveled dark haired young man squinted back at her from the snow still dripping off his face.

'Ohhh shit… shit shit shit.'

The young man swiped the snow from his face and noticing just how flustered she was, decided to tease her a bit by frowning up at the woman sitting on him.

"Lucy."

She smiled sheepishly, turning a violent shade of red.

"Errr, hi Rogue. Nice day for a snowball fight?"

"Apparently" He said, sitting up as she scrambled off his lap to kneel in front of him.

"I'm soo sorry." She gushed, waving her arms in the air. "That wasn't meant for you, that was supposed to be for-"

She faltered as he moved faster then her eye could see and shrieked as something cold and wet was shoved down the front of her shirt, jumping up and pulled the fabric from her skin as she danced around.

As she finally got the last of the freezing liquid from her skin, she glowered at him, her hands fisted at her sides and seeing his sniggering made her temper even worse.

"You didn't have to do that ya know!"

He chuckled as he got to his feet, brushing the snow from his behind, his smug eyes taking in her flustered features.

"Oh, but I was ambushed. I had to take retribution." Slipping his hands into his pockets as she bristled further.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to put it down my shirt!" Her eyes spit fire at him, and he smiled inwardly, loving this feisty side to her.

"But it was so temptingly displayed. I had to take advantage."

She gaped at him in shock forgetting her anger for a moment. He sounded like he was flirting with her and her eyes narrowed seeing his smugness.

'Two can play at that game!' She seethed inwardly.

Her demeanor changed as she relaxed her muscles and made slow steps to his side, putting him on edge at the abrupt shift.

Rogue tensed seeing her saunter over to him and he could swear her hips were swaying more than normal as she sidled up to him. His eyes narrowed as he backed up slowly wondering what was going through her mind as she stalked him.

"Are you saying I'm tempting, Rogue?" She whispered, her voice husky and low making things tighten low in his gut.

He inched back, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat as she trailed a finger down his cheek and suddenly his back felt the solid texture of bark as he came to a stop. Lucy smiled as she paused a couple of inches in front of him, ducking under some low hanging branches as she pushed her breasts out a bit further, barely brushing against his chest. She could feel the harsh breathing from him puff against her as he exhaled, his eyes wide as she laid on the seduction.

"You know what else is tempting around here?"

He shook his head, not able to form words.

"Mmm, this branch full of snow!?" She shouted her hand grabbing onto the snow laden limb and jerked it down, showering the dragon slayer with the cold substance as she jumped back.

A growl erupted from his throat as he dusted the snow off himself, his eyes zeroing in on the blond with a hand clapped to her mouth trying to stifle her giggles of mirth.

"I do believe this means war."

His eyes narrowed at the challenge he saw in her eyes, sneering and he advanced towards her, smirking as she yelped and turned to run through the trees.

"Running will only delay the inevitable Lucy! I've got a snowball with your name on it!"

Her laughter echoed through the area as she ran and he took a moment to tilt his head back, his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, the scent of strawberries flooded his senses. His eyes snapped open as he tilted his head looking into the distance spotting the blond moving away from him. Rogue crouched and grabbed some snow, balling it into his hand as he tore after her.

Just as he sped after her she spotted him on her tail and ducked behind a tree, laughing as his snowball smashed into the trunk instead of her.

Lucy kneeled down, making snowballs hurriedly, her eyes searching the clearing seeing he was no longer out in the open. Her breath puffed out with her panting as she tried to stifle the giddiness in her stomach, the feeling of excitement and surprise that Rogue had a playful side to him. She jerked at every little sound, the distant shouts of the rest of her guild playing in the back of her mind, but her senses were tuned within the small clearing.

A twig snapped to her right, her gaze darted to the sound immediately sending a volley of balls in the vicinity but yelped as a blur came into sight, dodging the missiles easily and stopped in front of her. Lucy was about to scramble back, but a wrist was caught as Rogue leaned his face in closer to hers, his breath fanning across her frostbitten cheeks, her brown eyes crossing slightly as his close proximity making him chuckle.

He gripped her wrist as he pulled her closer, her breath hitched at the gleam in his eyes, the pile of ammo forgotten at her feet.

His dark eyes captured hers, caressed her features, pulling her closer still, voice low as he spoke in her ear.

"Lucy."

"Hmm?"

"You forgot your snowball."

"Wha- ACK!?"

Lucy yelped as he shoved the ball down the back of her shirt this time and wrapped his arms around her making sure to smoosh the ball into smithereens within her clothes. She shrieked in laughter as she struggled against his hold, squirming against the cold, trying to get away from him only to find herself flat on her back breathless from laughing so hard.

"That was really cold!" She giggled, only to choke as she noticed his grinning face inches from hers, wiping any mirth from her face. Lucy swallowed hard finally noticing how they were positioned on the ground.

Her arms were clasped to her front, being held by his hands, her legs spread wide from the struggle and Rogue had maneuvered himself very comfortably between her thighs. Her face reddened, trying to shove all the naughty images such a position would bring to her mind. She'd always been attracted to him, ever since the Grand Magic Games, but since they'd never really had the opportunity to talk she'd shoved the feelings down and resigned herself to finding someone else. Lucy always felt small compared to his strength so she'd never thought he'd ever give her a second look, but the gleam in his eyes made her do a double take. The lust shining in his eyes begged to differ and if she didn't know any better she could swear he looked ready to eat her alive.

'Oh God, bad image. Don't go there you idiot.'

She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Eh, hehe, How about letting me up Rogue?"

She smiled willing her blushing cheeks to calm down.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, tilting his head as he studied her so closely it caused the blush to bloom further.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

She blinked. "Um, I don't think so."

"Are you cold"

She frowned. 'Why can't he just get off me? What's with all the questions?'

"Well no, actually there's really no snow under this tree, but what does-"

"Are you uncomfortable laying there under me?"

She sputtered, flexing her arms as she tried to push him off, but it was like a squirrel trying to push a mountain, it wasn't going to happen until he moved.

"What kind of question is that?!"

He shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"It's a valid question and as I am quite comfortable like this I would like to remain here."

She started, her eyes wide as she gaped up at him.

"Y-you wanna stay between my legs? Are you nuts! What kind of woman-"

She gasped suddenly finding his lips brushing against her cheek slowly, her angry tirade losing steam as she could barely string two words together.

"W-what, are you.."

His nose bumped into her lightly, softly as he let her wrists go, his hands trailing up her body to settle into her hair.

"Forgive me, Lucy. I haven't had the courage to approach you for fear you would turn me away. But I can't seem to stop myself now that I see I affect you like you do me."

Her hands gripped his broad shoulders as she gasped in surprise.

"I-I affect you?" She whispered, holding her breath not daring to breathe as a small flare of hope blossomed in her chest. "How?"

He licked his lips nervously, his eyes taking in all her flushed features. His fingers framed her face tenderly, brushing stray bits of hair aside.

"I've been attracted to you since the GMG Lucy."

"W-what, but you never.."

"Never showed any inclination towards you, did I?" He finished for her, seeing her nod. He sighed, pulling back a bit as he rubbed a thumb across her lower lip.

"That was intentional. I never thought I had a chance with someone like you, so I hid any emotion, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel having someone from Minerva's guild approach you."

"Someone like me?" She croaked disbelieving, shaking her head. "But I'm no-"

"Yes, you are Lucy. You're more special then you give yourself credit for."

Lucy was speechless as his words tumbled around inside her mind. The sincerity in his voice, coupled with the wavering confidence shining in his eyes told her the truth. "Truly? You're being serious?" She pressed, her eyes searching his for any wavering, any deceit.

He grinned. "Truly."

Butterflies swirled around in her gut as the implications of his words hit her full force.

"I always thought I'd never have a chance with you, Rogue. I never thought you'd like twice at someone like me."

He chuckled, "Seems we both wasted time, when we could've had something already going." He shifted above her and she was brought out of her thoughts as her body heated again. Lucy bit her lip, as warmth pooled low in her stomach, her jean clad thighs shivered against him and she knew he felt her response to his proximity. He dipped down again, staring into her eyes for confirmation before tasting her lips, the flavor that was purely her exploded and overpowered his senses. She hummed as she moved her lips against his timidly, a sigh escaping between him angling his head to delve into her mouth. It was like a damn broke and a flood of emotion washed over them both as their lips met. A spark tingled between their bodies as they became lost in the taste of each other, his tongue slipped between her swollen lips, sliding against hers enticing a mewl from her throat.

Lucy's hands rose to his dark tousled locks, burying her fingers in the thick length, her nails scratching his scalp as she tugged on the strands urgently. Rogue groaned above her, the primal sound rose from his chest making the butterflies go crazy in her stomach. The tugging seemed to spark and let loose something inside him as he aggressively attacked her mouth, his sharp canines grazing over her lips as she gasped with every touch. Lucy moved restlessly under his weight as he pressed down upon her, his hips cradling hers, ripping a louder groan from his lips as she rolled against him. The action broke them out of their kiss as he grasped onto her hips and bucked against her, the air thick with soft moans.

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows as she moved harder against him, her head falling back exposing her throat to him unintentionally. The sight of the bared flesh, ignited the fire further in his gut as he clasped a hand behind her neck pulling her up as he leaned down. His cock hardened to a painful extent within his pants as the friction sped up between them. He panted against her throat, his canines grazing over her pulse, the beating of her blood exciting him further. Lucy gasped, rocking harder against him as she clutched onto his shirt, his hot breath wreaking havoc on her senses.

"R-Rogue, please. It feels so good."

A distant shout seemed to snap his out of his lust crazed haze. He blinked down at the disheveled creature beneath him as she moved desperately against him, seeking his touch like she was starved for it. He had to stop this or he would not be able to keep himself from taking her here, out in the open. Rogue tampered down on his raging lust, his hand gripping her hip to still hers as she whimpered softly, wondering why he wasn't responding. The noise almost sending him overboard again.

"Lucy." He whispered hoarsely. "Lucy, we have to stop."

She blinked up at him in confusion, her hormones raging, her insides felt like they were on fire, wondering why on earth he would want to stop.

"Why?"

He strained against his instincts telling him to take the lovely creature laid out before him. "Because," He gritted out as she rolled her hips against his again before he stilled the movement with his hand. "Because if we don't stop now I wont be able to later."

Lucy bit her lip seductively as she laid her hand against his on her hips, her dainty fingers trailing against his skin causing a shiver to rip up his spine and a low curse.

"And why would I want you to?" She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him hard against her body, a groan slipped from his lips as he closed his eyes and restrained himself from forgetting where they were and thrust against her.

"We are out in the open Lucy. Your guild isn't too far away."

He was surprised when she growled low before sitting up, the action brought their hips flush together as she rocked against him, her arms keeping her propped up as her eyes pierced his own. Such intensity stole his breath as she repeatedly rubbed her core against his cock, now standing at full attention within his pants.

"I don't care." She stated softly, but with confidence. "I don't care that we are outside and my guild is close." She paused, clasping onto the back of his neck as she pulled his face down to hers, her breath brushing against his lips. Rogues eyes went wide seeing the truth in her eyes, his body tensed at her admission and a thrill ran up his spine hearing her next words.

"Now that I have you, I refuse to let anyone get in the way. I want you now."

"Lucy," He rumbled, his lips capturing hers again as he resumed rocking against her body. It was like dousing himself in flames hearing her proclaim such things and mean them. He knew nothing short of someone blowing up the forest would stop him now. His fingers went to her jeans popping them open as hers did the same to his pants. Their anticipation hung thick in the air as they moved with a purpose. She barely got his pants undone as she started unbuttoning her coat, catching his hands and slipped them under her shirt, her mouth moving desperately against his. They broke from the kiss as he squeezed the warm globes beneath his palms, the soft texture doubled his haze as his brushed his thumbs against the straining nipples.

Lucy bowed her back gasping as each brush against her nipples seemed tied to her core, the fire in her gut threatening to consume her.

"But what if someone should see us?" He whispered, his hand going down to shove his pants down and dip inside his boxers releasing his throbbing length to the cool air.

A sudden light blinded them both and they froze as snow seemed to fly everywhere around them, until they were encased within what looked like the inside of an igloo.

"What-"

A head of pink hair popped into the opening.

"Now Princess has privacy to mate." She stated in a monotone voice.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Virgo."

She nodded and disappeared with a poof.

Rogue blinked at the frozen walls and looked down at the blond underneath him, raising a brow.

"One of your spirits, I take it?"

She nodded, her hands pushing her jeans and panties down past her hips.

"One of the best."

He groaned seeing her bare before his eyes, the outer lips of her folds swollen with need and wasted no time grasping onto his length giving it a few strokes as he led it towards her.

"I'll say."

"I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity in an igloo." A giggle bubbled up turning into a moan as he slid his velvet length against her slowly.

"It's certainly something we won't ever forget." He replied, grunting, grasped her hips and thrust between her thighs. Her body shook and she cried out as the flared head bumped her clit, her fingers grasping onto his hands pushing back against him.

"D-Damn, Lucy I can't keep this up. I want to be inside you." He groaned.

She nodded as he moved into position and willed herself to relax as he prodded against her opening, biting her lip as he snapped his hips, sliding home in one thrust. He wasn't prepared when she gasped loudly, her core squeezed him mercilessly as an orgasm ripped through her body. Rogue groaned as he thrust shallowly, her hips continued to roll against him as she was lost in the euphoria. The pain was nonexistent when he entered, instead being eclipsed by the pleasure, her nails dug into his hands as she came down, her sheath rippling along his length rhythmically. He grit his teeth against finishing along with her and shoved it back, knowing he wouldn't last long after this.

"Oh Mavis, that was incredible," She whispered breathlessly, gasping as he started to move within her. Her eyes wide as she stared up at his figure hunched over her, his stomach muscles bunching as he rocked against her.

"R-Rogue?" She questioned, her voice turning into another moan as he sped up.

"I'm not satisfied with only giving you one, Lucy." His cock throbbed and twitched inside her and she gasped as he moved harder against her. Leaning over he pressed hungry kisses against her lips as his hands captured hers and held them above her head. Rogue angled his pelvis to brush against that sensitive nub with every stroke and grinned when she arched her back in surprise. He nipped at her lips tenderly, whispering words to her encouraging her to let go, let him hear how much pleasure he was giving her.

He hissed as she tightened around him again, the rippling intensified and he knew she was close as her nails dug into his hands, the continued panting of his name like a never ending mantra slipping from her lips.

"Come with me, Lucy. My lovely snow bunny." Grinding his hips against hers, every slap of skin flooded his stomach with more warmth as they held onto each other. With one hard thrust the thread inside her broke and he ground against her hard, her voice crying out in his ears as she clung to him. Her core tightened to such a degree he could barely make a few more thrusts inside her as his balls hardened drawing up close to his body. Rogue felt the hot tingling shoot up his shaft and let out a loud groan as his seed filled her womb. He'd never felt such incredible pleasure before and he gazed down at her with such warmth it nearly took her breath away.

The two lovers held each other tight as they continued to bask in the afterglow, not willing to break the spell that seemed to be woven around them, instead content to lay in each others arms. He dipped down to kiss her again, their lips melded together languidly, no longer feeling the urgency burning in their bodies. Rogue grinned as he pulled back to see her disheveled state, thinking she was even more gorgeous than ever.

"Well I certainly didn't think my day would end up like this." He smirked.

"What? Half naked in an igloo?" She asked, laughing softly.

He looked around before grinning back down at her.

"It's certainly better than a face full of snow."

"Or a shirt full of it!" She retorted, smiling.

"I doubt I'll ever look at snow innocently again."

"You say that like its a bad thing." She laughed, bringing him down for another kiss, giggling as she pumped her fists in the air. "This was the best snow day ever!

Rogue propped himself up laughing at her exuberance.

"While the excitement of a rendezvous out in the open is intriguing, how about next time we stay indoors."

"How come?"

A devilish grin spread across his face. "Because my little snow bunny, I'd rather hear you screaming my name instead of whispering it and you can't very well do that in the open without someone interrupting us."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I've got this large shower at home," she said looking innocent, biting her lip. "And I am rather chilled now."

Rogue's smirk grew as he helped her redress and them himself.

"Sounds intriguing. I find myself feeling rather cold as well, is there room for two?"

"Always." She whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to a friend leoslady4ever (You're so awesome girl), I think I might have a good storyline for the ZerLu, but it might be better as a multi chapter one. We'll see.<p>

I've got a few ideas rolling around for LoLu in the near future, so dont worry I will make one eventually. :P

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯) 


	12. Steamy Encounter

Steamy Encounter

Lucy Loke Pairing

Rated M for some lovin in some hot water!

Disclaimer: Now if I did own anything of Fairy Tail I would make this into reality not fiction

AN: The idea for this one came to me suddenly and I sat down and let my fingers do the walking for a few hours and came up with this little gem.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Man, I needed this soo bad." Cana groaned, her eyes closed with a sigh as she leaned her head back. Millions of twinkling stars dotted the night sky only being obscured by the hazy smoke rising from the sulfuric water.<p>

"It's nice to get away from the guys once in a while isn't it?" Levy said softly, as she ran a sponge across her skin.

Cana cracked open an eye to watch the petite script mage with a smug smile.

"Yeah cause who wants a trio of men following your every move. Man how annoying!"

She let out a laugh as Levy puffed up and a fierce blush spread across her face.

"T-that's not true!" She sputtered, waving her hands in the air. "I do not have a trio of men following me."

Lucy dropped her towel as she stepped into the hot water, sighing as her muscles relaxed and settled beside the brunette.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it is true Levy. I mean you've even caught the attention of the Iron Dragon Slayer on top of Jet and Droy." She pointed out.

"B-but Jet and Droy are just really good friends..."

Both of Cana's eyes popped open and she leveled a mischievous smirk towards Levy. "Oh hear that Lucy? I didn't hear any denial about old Iron face, did you?" She jabbed Lucy with her elbow.

"Ow damn Cana, you've got bony elbows." Lucy pouted rubbing her side, before a similar smile appeared. "Yeah Levy, are you implying you do have something going on with him?"

"I-I didn't, I mean I'm not, we're not...OOH you guys are so mean!" Levy whined covering her face with her hands.

Cana threw her head back laughing loudly as Lucy wrapped an arm around the utterly embarrassed girl.

"Aw come on Levy, we're just teasin' you. Besides I think you're a good influence on him."

Lowering her hands Levy bit her lip as she regarded her two closest friends. "You think so?"

Cana scratched her belly absently. "Oh hell yeah. Iron butt isn't nearly as crabby as he usually is."

Lucy nodded putting her hair up into a bun, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, he doesn't seem as combustible and he turns down a lot of fights with Natsu. Which is weird cause Natsu has the ability to annoy anyone into a fight."

Levy smiled shyly. "But that can't all be because of me."

Cana lifted her leg into the air, flexing and pointing her toes. "Eh, I think you're underestimating your influence." She leveled a stern look at Levy. "And you're missing a golden opportunity to bag that hunk of lead."

Levy squeaked. "Who said anything about bagging him?" Making the other girls laugh.

Sighing, Cana ruffled Levy's blue hair. "Sometimes I forget just how innocent you are Levy."

Levy sputtered but was rescued as Lucy piped up.

"Oh come on Cana. Even if we had 10 years to try and catch up, we never could with all the things you've done." Lucy said wryly.

"True, true. The things I've done are pretty damn epic." She nodded.

"Speaking of which, aren't you and Bacchus an item now, or was that just a rumor?" Levy asked, sliding up behind Cana to scrub her back for her.

"Hey yeah. What is up with you two? I've seen him hanging around the guild a lot lately." Lucy asked, sitting on the side of the pool and dangled her legs in the water.

Cana waved a hand flippantly. "Eh, it's nothing big like you guys are thinking of. We have similar hobbies and if we happen to sleep together, then it happens." She shrugged.

Levy stopped abruptly and shook her head at her friends brashness. "Wow, I don't think I've ever thought about such things so casually."

With a yawn and a stretch Cana turned her head to look back at the bluenette.

"After your cherries been popped it's not a really big deal anymore who scratches that itch, as long as he isn't a total douche bag."

Lucy laughed, flinging her leg out to splash her friends. "Pretty sure that's just you Cana."

"Eh what can you do? I march to the beat of my own drum."

"Boy, that's for sure." Levy muttered.

"Anyways, enough about me, I wanna know about Miss Lucy over there." Cana said with a wide grin as she settled back against the side of the pool.

Lucy jerked back. "What about me? I don't have anybody."

Levy tsked as she approached the blond, wagging her finger at her. "That's the point. You've been at Fairy Tail for ages now and someone should've caught your eye by now."

She leaned her arms on the edge, staring up at the flustered blond who was looking anywhere but at the two girls.

"I… I don't..."

"You've got all the right curves and assets to boot, so what's the hold up missy?" Cana asked, arching a brow. "You should be drowning in offers for that coveted cherry by now, unless I've totally missed something and it's already gone?"

"Wha-!" Lucy sputtered.

"Oh Lucy," Levy sighed as she sat up. "Tell me you didn't do something like that and never told us."

"It's not-!"

"I bet she did. So what was it? A one night stand complete with a walk of shame in the morning? Was it one of our guys that claimed the prize?" Cana inquired, crossing her arms over her breasts, looking smug.

"N-no!"

"Oh my gosh, who was it Lucy? They didn't force you did they?" Her cute face scrunched into a fierce frown.

"If you guys wou..."

Cana snorted. "Yeah right Levy, our guild has its share of perverts I'll give you that, but no one is low enough to do that. Besides, we would've heard the bragging by now from the guys, seeing as how they can't keep secrets for the life of them."

Face now red enough to rival a ripe tomato Lucy growled, her hands clenching into fists. "Guys you're not lis..."

Levy tapped her bottom lip with her finger looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you're right Cana. Doesn't matter how pervy our guys are they would never do that."

"Would you pl..."

"So if that's the case then her cherry is still intact which brings us back to our point." Cana waded over and pushed herself between Lucy's legs making the blond yelp and go even redder as she tried to shove the brunette away.

"Who are you saving it for, Lucy?"

Lucy flailed. "I'm not savi..."

"Yeah, who is it?" Levy asked eagerly, her hands wrapped around one of the blonds legs in excitement.

"I'm not saving myself for anyone dammit!" She huffed, turning her head away since they had a firm hold on her lower half and crossing her arms.

Cana arched a brow and turned to look at Levy with a wink, whispering but still loud enough for the blond to hear. "I bet it's Laxus. I mean who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

Lucy pursed her lips, keeping her eyes averted, missing Cana's nod to the script mage.

Levy caught on quickly. "Nah, he's not Lucy's type, much too gruff." She tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "I think it's Gray. I mean he's always stripping and showing off his body, who wouldn't fall for that?"

Fingers tapped irritatingly against her arms as she pressed her lips together determined not to give in to their bait.

Tilting her head, Cana rested her arms on Lucy's knees and gave her a thoughtful stare. "Hmm maybe Freed then? I mean he's insanely smart and loves to read which you two seem to have in common." She flipped a hand into the air. "He doesn't exactly appeal to me, but hey whatever floats your boat."

Legs tensed as she squirmed uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

Levy gasped. "That's a good match up." She squinted, seeing the blond squirming. "But what about Natsu. I mean they are practically attached at the hip."

Lucy scoffed.

With a small shove at the script mage playfully Cana laughed. "Oh hell Levy, you couldn't have picked a more clueless man if you tried." She looked thoughtful again. "How about Bixlow? He's a straight perv but pretty damn fine lookin' under that helmet and those baggy clothes."

Lucy shuddered as Levy turned questioning eyes to the brunette. "How would you know that Cana?"

"Lets just say the boys aren't the only ones capable of peeking in the locker rooms."

Levy's eyes went wide. "How did you manage that?"

Cana leaned over smiling lecherously. "Well you see it all started this one night," Letting out a laugh as Levy slapped her hands over her ears squeaking. "You are such a little prude."

"Oh shut up Cana." She murmured going back to their original topic. "So if wasn't Laxus, Gray, Freed, Natsu, or Bickslow, lets see who else is left."

"Alzack is out, cause I really don't see him steppin' out on Bisca, because they are just that sickeningly in love, but also under severe threat of a shotgun being shoved where the sun don't shine." Cana remarked ticking off the names on her fingers as the other two winced.

"Macao and Wakaba are out, cause ones already married and both are too pervy for their own good and I would have to be majorly drunk to even list Gramps."

Lucy cringed slightly.

"There's Gildarts." Levy pointed out.

"Oh hell yeah. Forgot about my old man!" She shouted. "He's not bad lookin' and the ladies tend to love him despite him being a total dumbass. Who knows, maybe the dumbass bit works on some women."

Lucy turned and gave them a dry look.

"Not him eh?"

"There's not many left." Levy remarked. "Oh wait, there's Elfman."

A snort came from the brunette. "Oh yeah right. Him and Ever are so into each other it's ridiculous. I mean they'd probably be married and popping out kids if they would get over their embarrassment."

"Oh right." Levy whispered. "Hey what about Jet or Droy? They're pretty good guys?"

Lucy scoffed.

"I agree with you there Lucy. Those two worship the ground you walk on Lev and nothing short of the world blowing up could change that, if even." Cana remarked.

"Are we even sure he's in our guild?" Levy pondered. "Did we forget someone?"

Lucy froze, but Cana noticed with a smirk.

"I believe we did. Time to list off all the male members."

It admittedly was a long list, and Lucy was getting frustrated. Her temper was building, threatening to explode with every name.

"I still say its gotta be someone close to her." Cana said.

"Yeah, someone she works with definitely."

They sat for a few minutes in silence and Lucy wondered if maybe they were finally done... "I got it!" Cana shouted.

'Dammit!'

"Who?!" Levy wiggled in anticipation.

"We totally forgot one guy. The former playboy of Fairy Tail"

Lucy stiffened.

"The man whose had more relationships than I've had drinks and that's sayin' somethin'."

Lucy's eyes darted to the side hearing a distinct male voice on the men's side and froze further, recognizing it just as Cana seemed to with an evil smile. The blond lunged at the brunette to stifle her mouth, but yelped as Cana moved suddenly and she dropped back into the pool with a splash and a squawk.

She sputtered, resurfacing and wiped her eyes as Cana grinned at her triumphantly.

"Why it's our very own...!" She shouted, tilting her head to the heavens making sure everyone within the vicinity would hear it.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY LOKE'S NAME?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about him!" Levy gasped.

Lucy froze as the voice on the other side of the fence abruptly fell silent and she slapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

Cana slapped her knee in glee and threw her head back to laugh. "Hell I didn't need to hunny. You said it loud and clear!" She grinned as she leaned in towards the frozen blond. "Is that how you say his name when you fantasize about him at night?"

"CANA!" Lucy made a grab for her but fell back into the water with a splash as

Cana slipped from the pool still laughing loudly.

"Well, looks like my job is done here," She said with her hand on her hip looking towards the script mage. "I'm heading in to get a beer, wanna come along Lev?"

Levy looked from the blond to the brunette, before nodding. "Sure, I'll be there in a second."

Lucy was slumped over as Cana went back inside the changing room and Levy placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing the blonds gaze up to hers.

"Lucy, everything will work out in the end. Trust me on this and soak for a bit more. I'll keep Cana busy inside so you can relax ok?"

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Thanks Levy." She mumbled.

Levy climbed out of the water and wrapped her towel back around her, opened the door to the changing room and turned for one last look offering the blond a timid smile. "No matter what happens Lucy, we'll be there for you." She said closing the door behind her.

Slumping back against the side, Lucy groaned and propped her arms up on the edge looking up into the night sky wishing the ground could swallow her up. She knew who was on the other side of the fence and she knew he'd heard her, but just how much did he hear?

It probably should've been fairly obvious since the man had sensitive ears and heard far more than he needed to but if that hadn't crossed her mind the swirling gold light that abruptly filled her gaze did. With a yelp she hurriedly ducked under the water up to her nose as the light dissipated and revealed a somewhat damp lion spirit clad only in a towel wrapped around slim hips.

With a grin showing off more fangs than anything he bowed slightly and she blushed as his towel shifted. "Evening Princess. I couldn't help but overhear your interesting conversation earlier."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That was private you damn lion!"

He chuckled adjusting the glasses on his nose. "If it was so private why did you shout my name like that if not to get my attention?"

Lucy bristled. "I didn't do that to get your attention you idiot."

"Au contrair mon ami," He said circling the water much like the predator he was and Lucy couldn't help but shiver under his scrutiny even if she was sure he couldn't see her under the murky water.

He stopped behind her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body as he kneeled behind her, his voice blew across her ear making her tremble from the huskiness.

"Everything you do grabs my attention, my Princess… my Lucy."

She eased away from the wall slowly trying not to get caught under his spell, but it was so hard not to when she wanted it so bad. His voice never failed to get her knees trembling, damn him. A chuckle broke through her thoughts as the sound of something thumping on the ground came across and splashing followed. She stiffened as the water moved and knew he'd slipped in the pool with her, it was all but confirmed as a strong pair of arms banded her waist before she could scramble away and brought her abruptly back against a hard chiseled chest with an oof.

"Loke, what the hell?!" She yelled struggled to get away, but his grip only tightened further and she slumped in defeat.

Oh who was she kidding, she'd often dreamed about being in this sort of situation with him for ages now.

A rumbling rose from his chest tickling her back as she felt him rub himself against her, much like a cat would. He nosed her hair, snuffling softly and moved down to her neck, only pausing to lap at the drops of water clinging to her skin. Lucy couldn't contain the small moans his actions brought out, as she grasped onto his arms and dug her nails into his skin ripping a soft hiss from his lips.

"Even just sitting here in my lap, letting me hold you," His rough tongue made a long pass across her skin.

"Letting me lick you." Nibbling on her earlobe, enticing a deeper groan from her throat.

"Letting me make love to you." He purred, lapping at her shoulder tenderly, grazing his teeth across the flesh making goosebumps rise along with her shivers.

"L-loke..." She gasped, squirming in his arms.

"I know you want me Princess. I know you need me, yearn for me." He whispered. "Just like I do you." A hand smoothed up her waist seizing a tempting mound in his grasp flicking his thumb over the pebbling nub teasingly.

Lucy arched in his grasp, her bottom making contact with something hard between his legs and she blushed but couldn't stop from moving against him as he played with her.

He grunted as she rolled her hips against his hardened length trapped between their bodies, his breath coming out in panting gasps as he rocked back against her.

"I've seen you playing with yourself, Lucy." She gasped, shocked and stilled for a second until he pinched her nipple and tugged, enticing her to bite her lip stifling a shriek.

"The first time was an accident. I only wished to check on you after a hard mission, but when I saw you there, writhing on your bed, body bare in the moonlight I couldn't move." His other hand slid down her tummy to cup her sex possessively.

"I stood there in the shadows and watched your dainty fingers dance along your slit." He mimicked the action with his own, grunting as she gasped and dug her nails into his thighs.

"You were so beautiful, an ethereal being lost in her pleasure as she touched herself for her lover, the moon, bathing in its light. It was like seeing two beings express their love for the other silently and I knew as I stood there watching you that I wanted to be your moon." A low groan vibrated in her ear. "Needed to be your moon."

His middle finger dipped into her folds, running back and forth as he switched breasts, his deep voice next to her ear.

"I want to see you climax like that again, but this time I want to be inside you, Lucy." His searching finger found her pearl and teased it in tight circles, her body jerking with the touch, her panting breath coming faster and louder.

"Will you let me inside you, Princess?" He whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

"Let me make you come." He rasped lifting her just enough for his cock to slip between them and rock against her, sliding between her nether lips as she shuddered.

"So good." She trembled, rolling her hips as she lifted her arms to bury her fingers in his wild orange mane.

"Be my lioness, Lucy. My wild cat." His hips sped up, pushing his length through her thighs, harder and faster.

She was so close. Lucy whimpered, gasping as her body moved on its own, seeking the release it knew was at the end.

Loke abruptly stopped moving as he stilled her movements and she whined.

"Loke, what? Why'd you stop mo..."

"Because Lucy," He said and turned her body so she could face him. "I want to be inside my wildcat when she comes." With that he sealed his lips over hers and she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck scooting further into his lap. The action brought their lower bodies together and they broke apart gasping, his arms going under her thighs to lift her up to line himself up with her entrance.

"I've dreamt about you being inside me for so long." She whispered.

He brushed his nose along hers and nudged her again. "Then help me Lucy. Guide me inside."

Timidly she reached down and grasped his cock, giving it a few strokes experimentally before he jerked and gasped. "L-lucy, you don't wanna do that baby."

"How come? Did I hurt you?" She replied, letting go as if he burned her.

He chuckled. "No, but if I don't get inside you I won't last much longer."

"Oh." She replied with a smile taking a hold of him again and pressed the head to her entrance.

"Look at me Lucy." Her gaze went up to his.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he slanted his lips over hers and simultaneously jerked her down as he thrust up, tearing through her barrier with ease.

He stilled as she wriggled and whined from the small pain, taking his time to kiss her senseless. His lips and tongue became well acquainted with her delicious mouth and soon she forgot there was any pain at all as she relaxed against him and he gave a tentative thrust, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she bowed and gasped, not from pain but pleasure.

Breaking from her lips his lips moves to her ear breathing heavily as he tightened his grip on her thighs. "Hang on Princess. I'm not going to last very long, you're so damn tight, it's amazing."

Her eyes went wide as she clung to his neck and without a moment to spare he brought her down hard as he thrust up pulling groans and grunts from their lips. Water sloshed around their heated bodies as they got lost within the pleasure, their bodies moving too slow for their liking making her whine.

"Loke. I need..."

"I know what you need wildcat, hang on a sec." He suddenly stood up and sat along the edge of the pool and resumed thrusting against her, the slapping of wet skin rose in the air as did their moans. In the back of their minds they knew they should be a little quiet but right then they didn't care. All they wanted was to reach that climax with each other.

"Lucy… I'm gonna..." He groaned as she swiveled her hips suddenly and leaned back a little staring into his lust filled eyes.

She reached out to take a hold of his glasses and slipped them off his face wanting to see his eyes without that barrier.

"Fill me Loke." She whispered, making him falter for a second and choke. She looked so damn sexy sitting there, whispering such naughty words and it broke his restraint. With a snarl he brought her down harder against his thighs ripping a startled cry from her throat as she arched her back beautifully.

He threw his head back as his end drew near, his sac constricting and he could feel the tightness surrounding him ripple, squeezing him harder.

"Come on wildcat, Lucy, my lioness. Let me hear your roar baby!" He shouted and with a violent thrust she came undone around him, her back bowed, letting out a shriek into the night sky. He choked as her sheath strangled his cock and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her breasts, pounding into her pliant body. The coil in his gut snapped and he followed soon after with a mighty roar to the heavens, his cock spurting inside her warmth, barely feeling as her nails scraped along his scalp, his hips weakly thrusting against hers. Their ragged panting filled the air as they slumped against each other and slowly came back to their senses.

Lucy blushed as she noticed just where they had done such an act but sighed contently as he hands loosened on her waist and sifted through her hair tugging to bring her mouth to his in a hungry kiss.

"Hmm, now that was one hell of a bath." He said huskily, chuckling. "I could get used to this."

Lucy scrunched her face playfully. "I wouldn't mind having a repeat of this, just not where everyone can hear us. Isn't that right Cana, Levy?" She shouted as she turned her gaze to the semi closed door and Loke followed her sight.

She was answered with a...

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to! Cana made me do it!"

"Aw come on Lucy. That was a hot piece of performance theater. I need a repeat show!"

Loke chuckled and turned back to the exasperated beauty in his arms. "This lion doesn't like to show off his lusty lioness. This was a onetime deal."

"Aww, come on Loke!" Cana shouted, finally popping her head out the door.

"Cana you're such a perv!" Lucy shouted giggling.

"Damn right, and it's thanks to me that you even got such a hot piece of ass. So be grateful!"

"Oh I am," Lucy replied with a smirk. "Just not so grateful as to do it in front of you again."

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>AN: I am working on the Lucy Zeref outline atm along with a Christmas story as well. But instead of a oneshot for the Zercy one its going to have a few chapters to it. Not sure how many at this point but we'll see how it turns out in the end. But If I come up with any good oneshot ideas for Zercy then I will jot them down for future use have no fear! :)<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


End file.
